Keep Your Eyes On Me
by SuperBlueGirl12
Summary: Whilst working on a case with Arizona and Amelia, Jo's past comes back to haunt her in a very real way. Alex helps her deal with memories from her past, whilst they all try to save her from the present.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 _"Have you ever been in love? Horrible isn't it? It makes you so vulnerable. It opens your chest and it opens up your heart and it means that someone can get inside you and mess you up." - Neil Gaiman._

xxXX-XXxx

Jo rolled over and looked at Alex who lay sleeping silently beside her. She loved him more than she though ever possible. And he loved her in a way she couldn't understand. Why did he love her? His eyes opened and he smiled. 'Hey, are you watching me sleep?' He asked, wrapping around her stomach.  
'Is it creepy if I say yes?' Jo said, grinning.  
'Yeah, real creepy.' He said, laughing. 'What time is it?'  
'Nearly five.' Jo looked at the clock on the wall. 'I'm on Arizona's service today.'  
'That's cool, she likes you.'  
'No, she likes you, she tolerates me because of it.' Jo sat up.  
'You don't give yourself enough credit.' Alex followed her movement and kissed her. 'Just go and be a great doctor.'  
'Okay, will I see you today?' She said.  
'I might come in for lunch, I have some stuff to take care of.'  
'Well it's your day off. Don't work too hard.' Jo smiled, kissing him again before heading into the bathroom. As she went, Alex sighed and rubbed his eyes. He really wish he knew how to tell her about the letter they received in the post the morning before. More specifically, the letter she received. He doesn't know what possessed him to open it, but it felt important. A letter from the Blue Peak Correctional Facility, telling her that her father had been released from prison. Jo had told him that her father was dead.

xxXX-XXxx

After Jo had left for work Alex picked up the phone. He dialed the number on the letter and it rang for a few moments until a deep voice answered; 'Blue Peak Correctional.'  
'Yeah, I'm looking for some information on a recently released inmate, Steven Renner.'  
'Are you a family member?' The voice asked. Alex sighed.  
'No, but my girlfriend is, I just need to know...' The man cut him off.  
'I'm sorry sir, we can't release that information unless you are a family member.'  
'Whatever.' Alex let out a breath and hung up the phone. He threw it onto the bed and laid back down. There must be some way to find out about Jo's father.

 _xxXX - Flashback - XXxx_

 _The candles were lit and the music was playing softly in the background. Alex handed Jo a glass of wine and took a swig of his beer. 'This is nice.' Jo said, looking at him.  
'It's very nice.' Alex agreed. 'We should do it more often.'  
'We should, but who knows when we'll have the time.'  
'We can make the tim Jo, I'm not going anywhere.'  
'I know.' Jo smiled, kissing him and moving in closer. 'I just want to stay like this forever.'  
'We could quit being doctors and just barricade ourselves in here.' Alex grinned. 'We'd only have to go out for food.' Alex put his beer down and took Jo's wine from her.  
'Or live on take out, get the food to come to us.' She grinned as he pulled her in for another kiss. They moved to the sofa and sat down, still kissing. After a moment Alex pulled away and looked at her. 'What?' She smiled.  
'You're so damn beautiful.' He said, running his eyes over her face as she brought a cushion up to cover it. 'Don't.' Alex sat up.  
'Don't what?' Jo asked, following him.  
'You do this thing, when people pay you a compliment. You look away, or hide.'  
'I do not.' Jo said.  
'You just did, with the cushion.' Jo sighed, picking up her wine and taking a sip. 'Why?'  
'I don't know Alex, can we go back to having a good time?'  
'We are having a good time, and you do know why. You just don't want to tell me.'  
'I do want to, Alex, I swear.' She looked away from him. 'It's just hard to talk about.'  
'It doesn't have to be, not with me.' He pulled her around so that they were facing each other. 'Does it have to do with your father?'  
'What makes you think that?' Jo questioned.  
'You just never talk about him, or anyone from your past, your family.'  
'You're my family, I don't need anybody else. And besides, my father died a long time ago.' Jo kissed him.  
'Will you tell me some day?' Alex pleaded.  
'I will, but not today okay.'  
'Okay.' Alex conceded. 'I love you.'  
'I love you too.' She agreed, kissing him again. _

xxXX-XXxx

Alex sat up and thought about that night. He knew he would find out now and he knew everything led back to her father. The only thing he did know is that she took her mother's maiden name even though she had never met her, and that she left her father to live in her car as soon as she got one, then she found out that he had died. God knows what the man did to end up in prison, and why Jo would rather tell people he's dead, but he would do everything he could to make sure the man didn't come near the woman he loves.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 _"Scared is what you're feeling. Brave is what you're doing." - Emma Donoghue_

xxXX-XXxx

'Hey, Wilson.' Arizona called perkily as she rounded the corner of the paeds floor, locating Jo at the reception desk with a chart in her hands. She was closely followed by Dr Shepherd.  
'Dr Robbins.' Jo smiled. 'Dr Shepherd.'  
'Wilson.' Amelia greeted, taking the chart from her and looking it over. 'Review please.'  
'Sarah Miller is 8 years old and has Ependymoma. It was first discovered a year ago and has continued to spread, mainly through the cerebrum but it's spreading through the lateral ventricle. Chemotherapy has had minimal to no effect. The disease has spread throughout her brain tissue and spinal chord.'  
'Good.' Dr Shepherd handed the chart to Arizona. 'The area affected most is the cerebrum, so I want to deal with that first and then work down through to the ventricle.'  
'Wilson, why is that important we proceed through the cerebrum and clear as we go?' Arizona questioned.  
'The cerebrum is the largest part of the brain, it basically controls everything, thinking, learning, speech, emotions, voluntary movement. We need to clear it as soon as possible, even if we have to go through it and remove the cancer as we go.'  
'You know your stuff.' Amelia smiled. 'Ever think of a career in neuroscience?'  
'Not really, I'm not sure what I'm going to focus on.' Jo admitted.  
'Well, think about it okay?'  
'I will, thank you Dr Shepherd.' Jo nodded, slightly blushing through the praise.  
'Okay, lets go and update Sarah and her father, I want to do the surgery as soon as possible.' Arizona said, tucking the chart under her arm.

xxXX-XXxx

They walked into room 106 and saw a sweet little girl sitting up, reading a book. She had a head of beautiful blonde curls and pale brown eyes. She smiled when she saw Dr Robbins walk towards her. 'Dr Robbins!' She put her book down and sat up further. There was a man sitting in the chair in the corner of the room, he stood as they came in. He was tall, average looking, and had bags under his eyes.

'Hi Jason.' Arizona said.  
'Dr Robbins.' He greeted. 'You bought friends?' He looked towards Jo and Amelia.  
'I did, this is Dr Wilson, and this is Dr Shepherd. Dr Shepherd will be performing your daughter's surgery.'  
'I thought you were doing that?' Jason questioned.  
'I'm a general pediatric surgeon, Dr Shepherd is a neurosurgeon. This is more her field than mine, and we only want the best for Sarah.' Arizona smiled at the child.  
'Okay, if you think it's best.' Jason bit his nails as Arizona turned her attention to Sarah.  
'Hey sweetie, how are you feeling?' Arizona asked, looking over her monitors.  
'I feel fine, I have headaches a lot though.'  
'I know, but hopefully after today you wont have them any more, okay?' Sarah nodded and Arizona sat down next to her on the bed. 'Do you remember Dr Wilson?' Arizona pointed to Jo as she stood at the end of the bed.  
'Yeah, she's real pretty.' Sarah said. 'Is she going to help me get better?'  
'She is, and so is Dr Shepherd.' Arizona watched Amelia walk to the other side of the bed.  
'You can call me Amelia.' She smiled. 'I will be making your headaches go away, how does that sound?'  
'That sounds amazing!' Sarah beamed.  
'Okay, we have a few things to discuss with your dad so can we leave you alone for a minute?' Arizona said, standing up.  
'Sure, I want to finish my book anyway. This is the good part.'  
'We'll let you get back to it then, Mr Miller.' Arizona motioned for him to join them as they made their way out of the room.

xxXX-XXxx

'You're sure this has to happen today?' Jason asked.  
'We are Jason.' Arizona confirmed.

'But you told me before that this was a risky surgery.'  
'I did, yes, but both Dr Shepherd and I have reviewed Sarah's scans and this is our best chance. Nothing else has worked up to this point and the cancer is only spreading.'

'There is always a risk with brain surgery Mr Miller, Sarah isn't alone in what she's going through.' Amelia tried to comfort him with this information.  
'Okay, damn it.' Jason hung his head.  
'Mr Miller, we know this is difficult, but you need to prepare yourself for every outcome.' Jo said, causing him to look up at her. 'We can have someone wait with you and keep you updated.' He nodded before focusing on her eyes.  
'Will you do it?' He asked her.  
'Mr Miller, this is a teaching hospital. Dr Wilson is my resident and she needs to be able to learn. I can't spare her on this one. I can get an intern to sit with you.' Arizona said, trying to keep Jo in the operating room.  
'No, please, I want her to do it. She know's Sarah's case and I know her... I mean, I know of her.. she's not a stranger. Please. I just want...'  
'It's okay, I'll do it.' Jo agreed.  
'Dr Wilson.' Amelia tried to protest.  
'No, really, I don't mind.' Jo smiled at him. 'There will be other surgeries.'  
'If you're sure.' Amelia said. 'We'll be back in about an hour to start preparing for surgery, okay Jason?'  
'Yeah, okay.' He nodded. As they began to walk away, he grabbed Jo gently on the arm. Arizona shot her a look but Jo motioned for her to carry on. 'Dr Wilson.' He said quietly.  
'Call me Jo.' She smiled, stepping back from him as much as his grip would allow.  
'Thank you for...'  
'Oh, no problem. I just want the surgery to go well.'  
'Me too.' He agreed. 'And Dr Robbins and Dr Shepherd, they're the best?'  
'They are Mr Miller. Trust me when I say your daughter is in the best hands.'  
'I do, trust you.' He let go of her arm. 'Thank you Jo.'  
'I'll see you in an hour.' She said, walking away from him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 _"One should be able to see things as hopeless and yet be determined to make them otherwise." - F. Scott Fitzgerald_

xxXX-XXxx

'Sarah is all prepped and ready to go. Shall I bring her to up now?' Jo asked Arizona as she was starting to put on her scrub cap.  
'I've paged a couple of interns do it.' Arizona said. 'I need to talk to you.'  
'Sure, what about?' Jo asked.  
'Jason.' Arizona said, turning to face her.  
'What about him?'  
'Is he...' She paused. 'I don't really know how to say this... um is he acting inappropriately around you at all?'  
'Is this about that arm grab thing?' Jo laughed. 'He just wanted to make sure his daughter was in good hands.'  
'Okay, I've just been working with Sarah for a long time and I've noticed things.'  
'What kind of things?' Jo wondered.  
'He gets quiet some times, his mood changes at the drop of a hat, so when he grabbed you...'  
'Arizona, it was nothing. He has a lot on his plate right now, I'd be surprised if he wasn't all over the place.'  
'Fine, but let me know if you want me to keep you in here okay. I can get someone else to update him. I have the power.'  
'You have the power.' Jo smiled. 'And I will definitely tell you if anything happens.'  
'Thank you Wilson, now get scrubbed. I at least want you to help Shepherd open.' Arizona said before leaving the room. He was just a worried dad, right? He wasn't anything like her own father.

 _Flashback_

 _'Josephine!' He bellowed from downstairs. 'Where are you?'  
'I'm in my room dad.' She sighed, folding up her school book and putting it in her bag as she sat up.  
'What's this?' He said angrily as he barged into her room. He was waving a piece of paper at her. 'You got suspended?'  
'For one day, yeah.' She admitted. 'I had a fight with another kid.'  
'Why the fuck were you fighting? Huh?' He hauled her up from the bed by her arm. 'Why are you so reckless?'  
'She was picking on another kid dad, calling her names. You want me to just stand by and watch?' Jo argued.  
'That's exactly what I want you to do, get on with school and keep your mouth shut.' He was right up in her face now. 'Then when you turn eighteen you can get out of my house.'  
'Screw you Steve.' Jo gritted her teeth. 'Why do you even care about my suspension?'  
'You're my daughter and you're a disappointment.'  
'Well I wonder who my inspiration for that was.' She smiled. 'Are you still going to AA meetings or did you drop out after 3 days again...' Smack! Jo stumbled backwards, catching herself on the bed for support.  
'Do not talk to me like that again.' He said, before walking out of the room and slamming the door. She sat on the edge of the bed and felt the heat rising from the right side of her face. _

xxXX-XXxx

'Jo.' Stephanie said again. 'Earth to Dr Wilson.' Jo snapped out of it and looked around. Stephanie was waving at her.  
'Hi, Steph, what's up?' She asked.  
'I think you're clean.' Stephanie pointed to the tap which had been running for a while.  
'Oh, yeah, right.' Jo said, turning off the water and drying her hands.  
'Are you okay?'  
'Just thinking too hard I guess.' Jo smiled. 'Are you helping?'  
'Dr Shepherd wanted me to stand by for when you go and update the father.' Stephanie told her.  
'Of course.'  
'Why are you doing that again? We have interns you know.'  
'I know, but he asked me to so.'  
'I think he has a crush on you.' Steph smiled, knocking Jo on her side.  
'Please, he has a sick kid and wants someone familiar to keep him in the loop.'  
'Sure he does.' Stephanie started to dry her own hands.  
'You're an idiot.' Jo smiled at her before walking into the operating room. Sarah was already under and Amelia and Arizona were going through the game plan once more.

xxXX-XXxx

'Damn it.' Amelia said as she looked down into Sarah's brain.  
'What's wrong?' Arizona asked as Edwards stood beside them.  
'There's more damage than I though there would be. I can't get clean margins on all of it.'  
'It spread that fast?' Edwards asked.  
'Apparently it did.' Amelia sighed. 'I could try...'  
'No, she's already been under longer than we thought. She can't handle anything else today.' Arizona said.  
'So we just close?' Edwards asked, looking worried.  
'We close, and we come back another day. We get more scans and think of a better plan.' Amelia said, putting her instruments down.  
'What if this was the better plan?' Edwards asked. Amelia and Arizona sent each other a look that Edwards picked up on. 'Oh.' She said quietly. 'Damn it.'  
'What do we tell Jason?' Arizona asked as they were removing their gowns.  
'We tell him just that. The cancer has spread and we need to re-think our approach.' Amelia stretched out her back. 'Is Wilson with him now?'  
'Yeah, she's been with him a while.' Arizona confirmed, and then had a thought. 'Hey, you haven't noticed anything odd about Jason have you?'  
'Odd how?'  
'I don't know, I can't quite put my finger on it. But the way he is around Jo...'  
'Arizona, she's a pretty young doctor who is supporting him through his child's illness. I think he's just a little attached.' Amelia smiled. 'We've all had things like that happen.'  
'I know, I just worry.' Arizona admitted.  
'That's a good thing Arizona, but you don't need to worry about everything.' Amelia said. 'Let's go update him okay.'  
'Sure.' Arizona agreed, following her out of the room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 _"I felt the kind of desperation, I think, that cancels the possibility of empathy... that makes you unkind." - Sue Miller_

xxXX-XXxx

'So everything is going okay?' Jason asked, his knee bouncing nervously.  
'Everything is going to plan. When I left they were just beginning the process of removing some of the cancer from the cerebrum. That's the top of her brain, here.' Jo pointed to the same position on her own head.  
'But they've been in there for an hour longer than you said the surgery would last.'  
'I've been out her a while. I can go back in and find out what's going on for you? I'm sure they're just being thorough, these things happen.'  
'No, please stay.' He smiled at her and looked her over. 'Do you have any kids?'  
'Me? No, I don't.' Jo said.  
'Are you married?' He probed.  
'Mr Miller, I...' Jo shifted in her seat.  
'I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry, I just want my mind to have something else to think about.' He said, running his hands through his hair. Jo sighed.  
'I have a boyfriend, long term but we're not married yet.'  
'Not yet, but soon.'  
'He has to ask me first.' Jo smiled.  
'I'm sure he will.' Jason smiled. Just then Arizona and Amelia came walking towards them, they both stood up. 'How is she?' He pleaded.  
'They're moving Sarah to the intensive care unit now so that we can monitor her.' Amelia advised him.  
'So, she's alive, she's okay?'  
'She's alive, but there was a complication.' Arizona said.  
'What kind of complication?' He asked, stepping towards them.  
'Let us take you to her and we can talk about it there.' Arizona motioned him through the double doors at the end of the room whilst getting worried looks from Jo.  
'What happened?' Jo whispered to Amelia as they followed behind.  
'There was too much damage, I couldn't get clean margins on all of the tumors.'  
'That sucks.' Jo said sadly, 'what do we do now?'  
'Think of a new plan.' Amelia said as they came to a stop outside of Sarah's room. Jason started to cry as he looked at his child.  
'She's so small.' He said, putting his hand on the glass.  
'She's strong, Jason, a fighter.' Arizona said. 'But we need to talk about what happens now.' She handed over to Amelia but Jason didn't take his eyes off of Sarah.  
'I was unable to remove all of your daughters cancer. Her body was under too much stress and her organs would have started to fail if we kept her in there for any longer than we did. So I had to stop.' He looked back to Amelia.  
'So, you just closed her up. And now she's going to die?' He said angrily.  
'Mr Miller, we still have some options here.' Amelia said, but he had already turned towards Jo.  
'You said they were the best, that she was in the best hands.'  
'They are and she was, Mr Miller, these things happen in surgery. Sometimes we get in there and...'  
'And what?' He shouted. 'And fail?'  
'Jason.' Jo started but he had already in her face, one hand around her forearm.  
'I trusted you.' He whispered as Arizona put her hand on his shoulder.  
'Jason, take your hand off of her before I call security. I really don't want to have to do that to you right now.' She said calmly. Amelia was standing by ready to help if needed. Jo looked into Jason's eyes and saw the anger in them. Now she knew what Arizona was talking about. He released her arm and she let out a breath stepping back.  
'I'm sorry.' He said quietly.  
'Mr Miller, why don't you go and sit with Sarah.' Amelia said. 'I will come back later and we can talk about what happens next.' He nodded and left them. After he was gone they both turned to Jo, she wiped away a tear.  
'Are you okay?' Arizona asked.  
'Yeah, I'm fine.' She tried to smile.  
'Jo, are you sure?' Amelia asked. 'How's your arm?' She went to lift Jo's sleeve but she pulled away.  
'No, it's fine. He was just upset.'  
'That's no excuse for...' Arizona started.  
'I know, but it's fine, honestly.' She smiled. 'I just need a minute.' She said, turning away from them and heading for an on call room before the tears could start to properly fall.

xxXX-XXxx

'What are you doing?' Amelia said as Arizona took her phone out of her pocket.  
'Calling Karev.' She said, putting the phone to her ear.  
'I don't think Jo would like you doing that. She's a big girl, she can look after herself.' Amelia said.  
'I know that, but we all need a shoulder to cry on. I think she would rather use his than ours.' Arizona said, Amelia nodding and walking to the reception desk. 'Hey Alex.'  
'Robbins.' He grumbled from the other end of the line. 'You know it's my day off?'  
'I do know that, but something happened and I thought you would want to know.'  
'What is it?' Alex asked, his interest peaking.  
'The father of our patient today got a little, hands-on with Jo.'  
'What the hell does that mean?' Alex asked.  
'He got angry and he grabbed her. She said she was fine, but she walked off and I don't think she really is fine.'  
'Okay, thanks for calling. I'll find her.' Alex said, hanging up and heading towards the hospital.  
'Alex?' Arizona said once he was already gone. 'Don't be stupid.' She whispered as she put her phone back in her pocket.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 _"Scars have the strange power to remind us our past is real." - Cormac McCarthy_

xxXX-XXxx

He pushed open the door gently and heard her. He knew it was her because he could hear how hard she was so desperately trying to be quiet. 'Jo.' He said. 'It's me, I'm coming in.' Alex told her as he came thorough the door and closed it behind him. It was dark but he could see her on the bed. She was sitting with her back to the wall and her knees to her chest.  
'Arizona called you.' Jo said. 'I knew she would.'  
'She was worried about you.' Alex said as he sat down next to her. 'I told you she likes you.' He put his hand on her leg and rubbed it comfortingly. 'She told me what happened.'  
'Then she also told you that I'm fine.'  
'That's crap. You're not fine.' Alex switched the table lamp on and then sat facing her. She had mascara down her face and her eyes were red. 'Where did he grab you?'  
'What?' Jo wiped her nose.  
'Where did he grab you? Which arm?' He took them both in his hands.  
'Oh, the left.' She said as he began to roll up her sleeve. 'But it's fine, Alex.'  
'It's not fine, it's bruised.' He said, placing a kiss on the darkening marks. 'He had one hell of a grip.'  
'Yeah.' Jo laughed. 'He was angry that Robbins and Shepherd couldn't help his kid.'  
'So he took it out on you?'  
'I told him they could do it, he trusted me.' Jo said, sniffing.  
'I don't care what you told him, he needs to know this isn't okay.'  
'Don't do anything Alex, I can handle it.' She said, rolling her sleeve back down.  
'Look, we need to talk.' Alex said. 'I don't want to do this now, but I don't know when would be a good time.'  
'What is it Alex?' Jo asked, sitting forwards.  
'A letter came yesterday, from the Blue Peak Correctional Facility.' As soon as he said it he saw all of the colour drain from her face.  
'What...' She whispered, more tears falling. 'What did it say?'  
'It said that your father made parole. He was released a week ago.' Alex watched as she sobbed, her breathing quickening. 'Hey, slow down.' He said, pulling her in for a hug.  
'No, no he can't.' Jo clung onto him. 'They said he wouldn't get out, not ever.'  
'Well, he's out.' Alex pulled back and took her face in his hands. 'And you need to tell me what's going on so that I can help you.'  
'I know, and I'll tell you.' She let out a long breath and wiped her face on her scrubs. 'But not here, okay, at home.'  
'Alright, do you want me to wait for you?'  
'No, I still have like 12 hours left. I'll meet you there.'  
'I can talk to Robbins, if she knows what's going on...'  
'No, Alex, you can't tell her. Nobody knows about my father and that's the way it's going to stay.'  
'Fine.' Alex sighed. 'I'll see you at home.'  
'Yeah, see you at home.' She kissed him and hauled herself off of the bed. Alex watched her leave before laying down on the bed to think.

xxXX-XXxx

'Wilson, there you are.' Amelia said, looking up at her from the lunch table as the younger doctor walked over to them.  
'You okay?' Edwards asked as she sat down.  
'Yeah I'm fine.' Jo smiled.  
'Dr Shepherd told me about what happened. The father got aggressive?'  
'It was nothing really. He was just upset.' Jo shrugged it off.  
'It's still wrong, what he did.' Edwards pointed out. 'Is arm grabbing his thing?'  
'He only did it twice, and the first time wasn't like that.'  
'He shouldn't be doing it at all.' Amelia reminded her. 'Just keep your distance a little. For me please, I don't want to have to take you off of this case.'  
'Sure, I'll be careful.' She agreed, smiling at Amelia.  
'Are you not eating?' Edwards noticed the lack of food in front of her colleague.  
'No I'm not really hungry.' She admitted, getting a disapproving look from Amelia. 'What I mean is, I'm not hungry right now. I'll have something later.'  
'Make sure you do.' Amelia said, getting up. 'I'm going to go back to the father, see if he's ready to talk.'  
'Okay.' Jo nodded. 'Be careful too, Dr Shepherd.' Amelia smiled before she left, leaving Jo with Stephanie.  
'Are you sure you're okay?' Stephanie repeated. 'The grown up is gone, you can tell me.'  
'I know I can Steph, I'm good. Thank you though.'  
'Any time.' Steph said as Jo got up to leave. 'But come talk to me if you need to.'  
'Of course.' She said before leaving the cafeteria.

xxXX-XXxx

'Mr Miller.' Amelia knocked on the door gently as she watched him laying on the bed with his sick child. He looked up at her. 'Can I come in? I need to do an exam on Sarah.'  
'Sure, yeah come in.' He said, getting up and sitting down in the chair beside the bed. Amelia began her exam. 'She hasn't woken up.'  
'That's perfectly normal after a surgery like this.' Amelia told him, checking the monitors. 'Before I talk to you about Sarah, I need to tell you that what happened with Dr Wilson, can never happen again.' She looked at him.  
'I know that, I do.' He said.  
'We can't understand what you're going through, it must be excruciating, but we need to make sure our colleagues are safe and able to do their jobs.'  
'I understand Dr Shepherd, I just got so angry. And I will apologise when I see Dr Wilson.'  
'Okay.' She said, coming round to his side of the bed. 'And if you feel angry again, you take it out on me alright. You yell at me and tell me to go to hell, you do not put your hands on one of my surgeons. Because if that happens again you will be removed from this hospital and you might not get the chance to say goodbye to your child.' He began to cry as he turned to face her.  
'You're telling me that she's dying?'  
'I'm telling you, that she might. And you need to be here for that. Or you will regret it for the rest of your life.'  
'Okay Dr Shepherd, where do we go from here?' He wiped his eyes and stood up.  
'I will run some more tests, consult with Dr Robbins, and we'll make a plan. There's a chance I could get more of the cancer out, but not all of it. I could give us more time at least.'  
'Until you find a way to cure her?'  
'That's the plan.' Amelia nodded confidently.  
'Sounds good to me.' He smiled. 'Thank you Dr Shepherd.'  
'Sure. I'll be back later.' She said, leaving the room and exhaling heavily.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 _"Childhood should be carefree, playing in the sun; not living a nightmare in the darkness of the soul." - Dave Pelzer_

 _xxXX-XXxx_

'There you are.' Alex said as he saw Jo walk through the door. 'How did the rest of your day go?' She put her keys in the bowl and threw her jacket over the chair.  
'It was blissfully uneventful.' She smiled sitting on the couch beside him.  
'Do you want a beer?' Alex asked, about to get up when he felt her pull him back down.  
'Not yet, after we talk I will definitely need one, but I have to get this out now.'  
'Okay. Where do you want to start?' He sat in front of her and pulled her closer, brushing a strand of stray hair behind her ear.  
'How about we go back to the beginning.' She said, taking a deep breath. 'My mother died during my birth. It was a c-section and there were complications. She died on the table.'  
'I'm sorry.' Alex said, Jo nodding.  
'So it was just me and my dad after that.'  
'You told me he was dead.'  
'I told everyone he was dead.' Jo said. 'And to me he was. The first time he laid a hand on me, he was dead to me.'  
'How old were you?' Alex asked.  
'I was nine, I think.' She closed her eyes. 'I don't really remember but I think I spilled something on the carpet and he got really mad. I remember hating him for most of my life.'  
'My old man used to do that, when we made a mess he would smack us around.' Alex remembered. 'You know what I did?'  
'What did you do?' Jo smiled.  
'I hit him back.' Alex admitted. 'Hard.'  
'I hit my dad back once, only once. When I was fifteen. For years he had been beating me down, he wouldn't let me go out with my friends, or have people over. He made me feel worthless, like I wasn't a person let alone his only child. Eventually I stopped doing things altogether and my friends gradually disappeared. Every month there would be a new woman in the house, the only thing he bought to fill the cupboards with was alcohol, and I hid. I hid from everything and everyone until I wasn't even sure I existed any more.' She rubbed her eyes. 'I know you went through the same thing with your dad, Alex, and I know you must think I'm weak and stupid for putting up with it, but...'  
'Hey, I do not think that, okay. You were a kid and you were all alone. I had my brother and sister to go through it with me. I don't think anything like that about you, and I never will.' He kissed her hand. 'What happened when you hit him back?' Alex wondered.  
'He put me in the hospital for three weeks.' Jo said, letting the tears fall. She got up and went to the wardrobe.  
'What are you doing?' Alex asked, following her movement.  
'When the doctors had fixed me up, they left the file on the desk outside my room.' She stood up, brown file in her hands. 'When I was able to, I left the hospital and took the file.' She handed it to him and sat back down.  
'You discharged yourself when you were fifteen?'  
'They wouldn't let me leave without a parent or guardian and he didn't show up. Not once Alex. So I just left.'  
'What happened when you got home?' Alex asked.  
'He was in front of the television, with one of his girlfriends, both drunk and passed out. The next morning I left for school like nothing had happened.' Alex sighed and opened the file. He took a moment to review it before closing it. His breathing was shallow and his eyes were fixed on the floor. 'Alex?' Jo went to touch his arm but he stood up, picked up his beer bottle, and through it against the wall. Jo flinched as he stood there.  
'Son of a bitch.' He shouted, then looked down at Jo. 'I'm sorry, okay, but this...' He sat next to her and put an arm around her shoulder.  
'I know.' She said. 'It's bad.'  
'Why didn't you tell the doctors what had happened?' Alex asked. 'They would have gotten you help, taken you away from him.'  
'You of all people know that foster care would have been just as bad.'  
'You don't know that, you wouldn't have had to stay there any more, or live in your car.'  
'I liked the car.' Jo sat up and looked at him. 'It was mine. My safe place.'  
'Jo, these x-rays.' Alex flipped through the file once more. 'There are breaks in here that never healed properly, you had to have a blood transfusion, you had no memory for a week. There's a list of injuries as long as my arm.'  
'I know, Alex.' Jo said.  
'You could have reported him, you should have told somebody.'  
'Don't you think I know that?' Jo said, standing up and pacing the room. 'I know that I was an idiot. I know now that I should have done a lot of things differently.'  
'Jo, I didn't mean.' Alex stood up with her and tried to hold her but she pushed him away.  
'Yes you did, and you're right. Do you know what he did to get thrown in prison?'  
'No, I don't.'  
'He killed one of the women he was screwing. About two years later. I went back to my house to try and see if he'd pulled his shit together, but to my surprise he was in jail. He beat her to death Alex, with his bare hands, because he was so out of his mind drunk.'  
'Jo...' Alex tried to comfort her again.  
'No, please don't.' She said, crying. 'That cold have been me Alex. It should have been me. Because if I had died, then he would have been in jail anyway and he wouldn't have killed that woman. Or if I had told someone what was happening, I could have saved her.' She was sobbing uncontrollably now, so Alex was able to wrap his arms around her. He led her back to the sofa and held her whist she cried. 'I could have saved her.' She whispered once the sobs had subsided.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 _"_ _If you don't learn how to be scared, you'll never really learn how to be brave." - Simon Holt._

 _xxXX-XXxx_

Jo walked into the attending's lounge and found Amelia and Arizona sitting at the table, I-Pads and folders spread out. 'You paged?' She said from the doorway.

'I did.' Arizona confirmed. 'We are coming up with a game plan for Sarah, thought you'd want to help.'

'I do, thank you.' Jo said, still shifting awkwardly.

'Well you can't do it from there.' Amelia said. 'Have a seat and crack a file.' Jo smiled and took her position, Arizona handing her an unopened file.

'Everything okay?' Arizona wondered, studying Jo's face.

'Everything is good.' Jo smiled. 'Thank you, for calling Alex by the way.'

'I don't know what you're talking about.' Arizona said, casually flipping the page.

'So, we need a new plan.' Amelia said. 'I need to think about this out loud so start throwing ideas around.'

'We could do more rounds of chemo or radiation? See if that helps reduce the tumours in size?' Jo suggested.

'She's already been through that and it hasn't worked.' Amelia said.

'What about targeted therapy?' Arizona suggested. 'We could focus on a specific molecule of the cancer and try to eradicate it all together, making the remaining tumour smaller.'

'No, there's no guarantee that would help any more than regular chemo, I wouldn't even know which part to target, nothing stands out.'

'What about a clinical trial? If there are any going on at the moment for brain tumours in children.' Jo added.

'It's a nice thought but unfortunately trials for this type of cancer are few and far between.' Amelia admitted. She looked at Jo. 'For now I want you to start her on a course of corticosteroids and anti seizure medication.'

'What will that do?' Jo asked.

'The steroid will reduce swelling in the healthy brain tissue and may help improve neurological symptoms. It will make the infected tissue easier to see. And the anti seizure meds are just in case.'

'She could have a seizure?'

'With the pressure this tumour is putting on her brain, and the rate at which it is growing, eventually she will have frequent seizures.' Amelia confirmed. Jo nodded and left the room.

'You're sending her back there alone?' Arizona questioned.

'I am.' Amelia said, typing on her screen. 'I talked to Mr Miller.'

'You did? The woman who told me I was overreacting?'

'Turns out you weren't, so yeah, I talked to him.' Amelia said, not making eye contact.

'Amelia?' Arizona put her hand on the neurosurgeons and stopped her typing. 'What aren't you telling me?' Amelia sighed.

'Fine, I had a Mr Miller, once.'

'What the hell does that mean?' Arizona asked.

'I had a patient with an aneurysm. It was huge, impossible to clip, but I tried.'

'What happened?'

'She died on the table, bled out, and her husband couldn't deal. He got really mad.'

'Amelia.' Arizona looked at her sadly.

'And he had every right to be angry, I told him I would save her and I didn't.'

'It wasn't your fault she died.'

'I know that, and I knew it before I scrubbed in. What I did wrong was make him a promise that I couldn't keep.'

'What did he do?' Arizona wondered. 'No, you don't have to answer that.'

'It's fine, he waited until my shift was over and found me in the parking lot by my car. He put a crowbar through my windshield before using it on my stomach.'

'Oh my God.' Arizona covered her mouth.

'Luckily an intern was having a panic attack and needed some air, he scared the guy off, otherwise, I think he would have killed me.'

'I'm sorry that happened to you.'

'So am I. But it made me realise how delicate our relationship is with loved ones of patients. We have to be really careful. So I know it may seem like I don't care...'

'I didn't mean to imply that you don't care.' Arizona said.

'I care too much Arizona, so I try to cover it up. And when something happens like what happened with Wilson yesterday...'

'I know.' Arizona said. 'Say no more. I get it.'

'I mean, you work with families all the time. You must have seen some anger?'

'I have, but those are stories for another time.' Arizona said. 'Right now we have a really sick eight year old who needs us.'

'Right.' Amelia nodded. 'So we take her in for another surgery.'

'It looks like we're going to have to.' Arizona agreed. 'We wait for a few days to see if the steroids work, and then we try again.'

xxXX-XXxx

Jo walked into Sarah's room and was relieved to find that Mr Miller was not there. She put the supplies down on the tray and began to administer them to Sarah. She was still sleeping and she looked so peaceful. Jo was busy checking her head dressing when Jason walked in behind her. 'Dr Wilson.' He said, causing her to jump.

'Mr Miller.' She turned to face him.

'Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you.' He said, walking to the other side of the room whilst keeping his distance.

'No, it's fine. I was just updating Sarah's medication.'

'They have a new plan?' He asked.

'They're working on it. This is step one. We're giving her some steroids which will hopefully reduce swelling in the healthy brain tissue and give Dr Shepherd more room to remove the cancerous parts.' He nodded as he watched her clean up some empty packaging. She was about to leave when he stopped her.

'Dr Wilson.' He said, his eyes looking pleadingly at her. 'I want to apologise. Sincerely. I never meant to hurt you.'

'It's okay. I understand.' She tried to smile and then she looked back to Sarah. 'Just, please tell me you have never grabbed her like that?'

'What?' He looked confused. 'No, I would never. I'm not like that, I just got so angry. And I have no way of helping, I just feel so useless. I don't hurt my kid Dr Wilson.'

'I believe you Jason.' Jo said. 'And you are doing something. You're here.' She smiled kindly as she left the room.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 _"_ _So this is my life. And I want you to know that I am both happy and sad and I'm still trying to figure out how that could be.' - Stephen Chbosky_

 _xxXX-XXxx_

'Hey, how's your day going?' Alex said as he caught up with Jo in the hallway.

'It's okay. Mr Miller apologised to me.' She told him. 'And he told me that he doesn't hurt his kid so.'

'You asked him if he hurt his kid?' Alex asked.

'I did.' Jo stopped and turned to face him. 'He can hate us all he wants but he can't hurt her.'

'You're kind of bad ass you know.' Alex smiled, kissing her.

'I know.' Jo grinned. 'And I want to have dinner tonight, just the two of us.'

'That sounds perfect. I get off at nine.'

'I'm out of here at eight so why don't I go home and prepare something for you?'

'You're going to cook?' Alex looked skeptical.

'I'm going to pour wine and order pizza.'

'That's my girl.' Alex laughed, kissing her again. 'I have to go, I've got a baby with his organs on the outside.'

'Eww, poor guy.' Jo grimaced.

'Na, this kid is a tough one. I have a good feeling.' He started walking backwards. 'Did I tell you how much I love you?'

'A couple of times today actually.' Jo smiled.

'Good.' Alex turned and walked through the doors at the end of the hall, leaving Jo smiling to herself.

xxXX-XXxx

'You're happy this morning.' Arizona said as she saw Jo leaning by the nurses station.

'I am happy.' Jo admitted. 'Alex is great.'

'He is great.' Arizona concurred as Amelia joined them. 'So, we have a game plan?'

'We have a game plan.' Amelia said, also smiling.

'Everyone is very smiley today.' Arizona noticed. 'What's your deal?' She asked Amelia. She said nothing but held up Sarah's latest scans. Jo squinted her eyes.

'The swelling's gone down.' Jo noticed.

'Now I'm smiley.' Arizona grinned.

'Come on, lets go tell Mr Miller.' Amelia said, heading towards their patients room.

'So, this is good?' Jason asked after hearing about Sarah's scans.

'This is very good.' Amelia said. 'The reduction in swelling has made the diseased tissue more visible. So I can get better margins.'

'And get more of it out.' He smiled. 'That's great.'

'We do need to do the surgery today, Jason.' Arizona said. 'We don't know how long we have until the swelling will come back.'

'Is she strong enough for another surgery so soon?' He asked.

'Her body has had time to rest, Mr Miller, and now that we know what we're dealing with this surgery should be shorter than the first.' Jo advised.

'Okay. Let's do it then.' He nodded.

'I have one condition for this surgery Mr Miller.' Amelia said, Jo's head turning to look at her.

'Name it.' He said, rubbing his arm.

'Dr Wilson is my assist, so she will be in the operating room with me at all times.' Arizona smiled at this, waiting for his response.

'Yeah, that's fine.' He agreed.

'I will send someone down to prepare Sarah for surgery again and that person will update you during the surgery.'

'Whatever you say doctor.' Jason looked at Jo then back to Amelia. 'Just do what you can to save my baby.'

'Of course.' She said. 'We'll see you a little later.' She turned and left the room with Jo and Arizona close behind.

'Dr Shepherd that really wasn't necessary, I can...'

'Wilson, be quiet.' Arizona said. 'We'll see you in OR 3 at four. Okay?'

'Yeah, okay.' Jo said, leaving them alone.

'That was good.' Arizona smiled. 'You're a softy.'

'What?' Amelia looked at her. 'I am not soft.'

'Yeah you are, with Wilson at least.' Arizona started walking down the hall, Amelia following.

'I'm not...'

'Yeah you are and that's okay. I was soft with Karev. I wanted to protect him and look out for him and teach him. You want to know why?'

'You're going to tell me anyway so go ahead.'

'Because he reminded me of myself, and I think you look at Wilson and think the same. She was you, at one point.'

'You're infuriating.' Amelia said, walking away.

'Only because I'm right.' She called after her.

'I'll see you at four Dr Robbins.' Amelia shouted over her shoulder.

'I'm so right.' Arizona whispered to herself.

xxXX-XXxx

Jo walked up to the NICU and saw Alex fussing over a tiny baby in an incubator. She smiled and watched him for a moment, thinking about how great of a father he would be one day. He turned to get clean gloves when he saw her. 'Hey, do you want to meet him?' He asked. Jo walked over and saw the baby, the one with his insides on the outside. 'This is Lukas. He's ten days old and getting bigger every second.' She smiled.

'Hey Lukas. My name is Jo. You are in very good hands with Dr Karev you know. He's pretty awesome.' Alex smiled as she looked at him. 'So, I may not be able to get the dinner sorted tonight.'

'Surgery?' Alex asked.

'Yeah, we're taking Sarah in for her second surgery at four, hopefully we can get more of the cancer.' She sighed. 'I just might be late.'

'That's cool. I can hang out here with Lukas for a little while and then I'll head home. Call me if you need me to come and pick you up.'

'Thank you.' She relaxed. 'But you know, I have a few minutes to spare now.' She looked up at him. 'And I walked past an empty on call room on my way here.'

'Say no more.' Alex said, looking around. 'Deluca.' He yelled. 'Come here and monitor this baby. If his sats go below 95 page me.'

'Sure, okay.' He sounded confused. 'What if...?'  
'Ask one of the other attendings Deluca.' Alex said, pulling Jo from the room.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 _"_ _You may encounter many defeats, but you must not be defeated. In fact, it may be necessary to encounter the defeats, so you can know who you are, what you can rise from, how you can still come out of it." - Maya Angelou_

 _xxXX-XXxx_

The second surgery was more successful. Amalia was able to remove much more of the cancer. They had finished closing and were getting out of their gowns. 'That was better.' Jo said. 'You got lot's of it Dr Shepherd.'

'I did but it's not enough.' Amelia looked sad. 'It's still infecting her spinal chord so I'm going to need to go back in.'

'A third surgery. Can she handle that?' Jo asked.

'She's going to have to.' Arizona looked at Amelia. 'We could try more chemo first, see if it shrinks what's left?'

'Yeah, we'll try that and have a look in a few days.' Amelie turned to Jo. 'Once Sarah is back in her room, book her in for a round of chemo every day for the next three days.'

'Sure. What are you going to do?' Jo asked.

'I'm going to talk to Mr Miller, get him up to speed.'

'I'll come with you.' Arizona said, throwing her gown in the wash bin.

'Wilson, go home once Sarah is settled.' Amelia ordered.

'No problem Dr Shepherd, Alex and I are having dinner tonight.' She smiled and left the room. It was eight thirty so she had a little time.

'Have fun Wilson.' Arizona called to her as she left the room. She turned back to Amelia. 'We should drink tonight.'

'We should?' Amelia questioned.

'Yes. You and I are having a drink at Joe's after we update Mr Miller. Well, I'm having a drink and you can have a soda.'

'Alright.' Amelia agreed. 'What kind of drunk are you though? I need to prepare myself.' She laughed as they both left to find Mr Miller.

'Mr Miller.' Amelia said as they walked towards him. He stood, arms folded over his chest.

'How is she?' He asked nervously.

'She's back in recovery.' Amelia confirmed. 'We were able to get more of the cancer.'

'That's good.' He smiled. 'What now?'

'Now we are scheduling chemotherapy for the next three days and after that, depending on how she responds to the chemo, I may have to perform a third surgery.'

'But she's doing well?' Jason asked.

'Very well, Jason.' Arizona confirmed. 'She's a tough one.' Arizona smiled.

'You don't have to tell me that Dr Robbins. She's stronger than me that's for sure.'

'Okay, Jason, we can take you to her now.' Amelia started to lead him to the ICU. They showed Jason into the room and told him to call the nurse to page them if anything changed. He thanked them as they left.

'Drink now?' Arizona said happily.

'Yes, drink.' Amelia returned her smile as they walked to the attending's lounge.

xxXX-XXxx

Jo was changing out of her scrubs when her phone vibrated with a text message from Alex. _Lukas needs surgery, I'm not going to be home tonight. Rain cheque?_ Jo sighed, but there was nothing else she could say other than; _Sure. Make sure the kid is okay. See you at home._ She put her phone away and carried on changing into her clothes. She took her hair out of her pony tail and looked at herself in the mirror. She traced the almost invisible scar just behind her left ear. Alex had asked her about it before and she had made up some rubbish about a car accident when she was a kid.

 _xxXXFlashbackXXxx_

 _'_ _Josephine, come in here.' Her father bellowed. She sat in the kitchen doing her homework and tried so desperately to ignore him. But she knew it wouldn't work. It never worked. 'Kid, get your ass in here!' He called again, and she complied. Jo walked into the living room where her father and his latest prize girlfriend were watching the television. It was all they seemed to do, that and drink. He held up his empty beer bottle. 'We're out of beer. Bring us some more.'_

 _'_ _They're in the fridge dad, you know where that is.' She replied._

 _'_ _What did you say?' He turned to face her angrily._

 _'_ _Nothing. I'll get your beer.' She said, starting to turn away when she heard movement behind her. 'Shit.' She whispered as he came up behind her._

 _'_ _What have I told you about talking back to me?' He grabbed her around the back of the neck and slammed her sideways into the wall, and into the glass picture frame that was hanging there. It shattered as the left side of her face made contact with the wall. She could feel blood running down her neck._

 _'_ _Steve, leave the kid alone and drink with me.' The woman shouted from the living room, not moving from her position on the couch._

 _'_ _Watch your mouth.' He whispered in Jo's ear. 'And get our beer.' He released her and she almost sank to the floor, only the hall table there for balance. She watched him go back to his girlfriend and put her hand to her head. She pulled it away it was red with blood._

 _xxXX-XXxx_

Jo snapped out of it when two other residents entered the room. It was Edwards and Warren. They were chatting about an operation Dr Bailey had just performed. They saw her sitting on the bench. 'Hey Jo.' Stephanie said, sitting next to her. 'How's the Miller girl?'

'She's okay, Dr Shepherd removed more of the cancer so we're starting her on chemo tomorrow.'

'Tough kid.' Warren said, taking his scrub top off.

'Yeah she is.' Jo smiled. 'I'm heading out.' She stood up and picked up her bag.

'You okay Jo?' Stephanie asked her, concerned.

'I'm fine, I just want to get home.' She sighed and turned away from them. 'I'll see you tomorrow.' But she didn't really want to go home, not without Alex, so she decided to go and get a drink at Joe's.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 _"_ _I have to face the fear. I have to take control of the situation and find a way to make it less frightening." - Veronica Roth_

 _xxXX-XXxx_

The bar was relatively quiet for the time of night, just past nine and there were only a handful of busy tables and a few people at the bar. Two of which she recognised. Jo walked up to the bar and ordered a beer. 'Wilson!' She heard Amelia call her. 'Come sit with us.' She offered, Arizona giving her an approving look.

'Hi Dr Shepherd, Dr Robbins.' She greeted as she sat down on a bar stool next to them.

'Please, it's Arizona and Amelia.' Arizona corrected her. 'We're not at work right now.'

'Sure.' Jo smiled.

'What happened to your dinner plans?' Amelia asked.

'Oh, Alex got pulled in to an emergency surgery. He probably wont be done until the morning so.'

'So you're drinking.' Arizona said.

'I am drinking.' Jo took a swig of her beer. 'I just didn't want to be alone.' She admitted.

'Why not?' Amelia asked. 'Is the thing with Mr Miller worrying you?' She asked, getting a knock under the table from Arizona.

'No, it's not that.' Jo confirmed. 'It's something else.'

'Do you want to talk about it?' Arizona asked.

'No, I really don't.' Jo laughed. 'It's my problem.'

'Doesn't mean we can't listen.' Amelia said, sipping her soda.

'I appreciate that, I really do, but I'm fine.' She smiled.

'If you're sure.' Arizona said.

xxXX-XXxx

The night went quickly, before they knew it it was two in the morning. She had enjoyed spending time with her mentors. They were actually really cool people outside of the hospital. 'Thank you for letting me drink with you guys.' Jo said as they were getting their coats on.

'Any time Wilson.' Amelia said. 'And if it turns out you do need to talk, let us know.' She said, Arizona nodding in agreement.

'I will let you know.' Jo smiled as they left the bar. 'Are you parked at the hospital?'

'I am, and you're coming with us so that I can give you a ride.' Amelia said.

'I'm fine, I only had two beers.' Jo pointed out.

'And no food, and a long day at work.' Amelia said. 'I'm driving you home.'

'I worked the same day as you Dr Shepherd.' Jo said smiling.

'But I've been doing this a lot longer than you. I'm hard core.'

'It's true.' Arizona agreed. 'She's pretty hard core so I would do what she says.' Jo laughed, but her laughter quickly subsided when she heard a voice from behind them.

'I could give you a ride Josephine.' It was him. That voice. No one called her Josephine apart from him. She was frozen to the spot but she knew Amelia and Arizona had turned to face him.

'And who the hell are you?' Amelia asked.

'I'm her father.' He told them. 'Josephine. It's good to see you.'

'Jo, Alex told me your father was dead?' Arizona said, gently holding on to Jo's jacket sleeve.

'Josephine, you've been telling people I'm dead?' She could hear the surprise in his voice and it disgusted her. She turned to look at him and his face softened. 'Oh look at you.' He smiled. 'You're all grown up, you're beautiful just like your mother.' He started taking a step towards her but she stepped back. Amelia saw this and took a position slightly in front of Jo.

'How did you find me?' She asked quietly.

'Wasn't hard.' He shrugged. 'You shortened your first name and took your mother's maiden name. When did you change it from mine?'

'As soon as I could.' Jo said assertively.

'Mr...' Amelia started and waited for him to fill in his name.

'Renner, Steven Renner.' He put his hand out for Amelia to shake but she stood her ground. He pulled his hand back and cleared his throat. 'I wanted to talk with you Josephine.'

'That's not my name any more.' She said. 'And I have nothing to say to you.'

'I have some stuff I'd like to say to you though, can you give me five minutes. Alone?' He asked, looking from Amelia to Arizona.

'Now really isn't a good time, Mr Renner.' Arizona told him. 'It's late.'

'I know that, I was waiting all night for you to come out of there.' He laughed, Amelia squinted her eyes.

'You were waiting outside the bar all night?'

'I needed to speak to my daughter.' He said like nothing was strange about that at all. 'I thought you were heading home, but you changed your plans so.'

'So you're following me?' Jo said

'I just want to talk to you.' He said. He was running out of patience and they could hear it in his voice.

'Not like this Mr Renner.' Arizona said.

'She's my daughter, and I want to talk to her.'

'She's a grown woman who has made it perfectly clear she doesn't want to talk to you.' Amelia pointed out. 'I need you to leave before I call bar security.' He let out a long breath and stepped towards Amelia. Her fists clenched at her sides and Arizona felt Jo tense beside her.

'Who do you think you are, telling me about when I can talk to my daughter?' His deep brown eyes pierced through Amelia's.

'I'm not telling you anything, she is.' Amelia smiled. 'You just aren't hearing it.' Steven took one more step towards her, she could feel his breath coming down on her.

'And who's going to stop me? You?' He said, Amelia staring him down.

'Mr Renner.' Arizona said. 'Take a step back.' He moved his eyes from Amelia to Arizona. He smiled and nodded, walking backwards.

'I'll see you soon Josephine.' He started walking away. 'We really need to talk.' He vanished around the corner and Jo let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding.

'Shit.' She said out loud, bending over and trying to breathe.

'Hey, you're okay.' Arizona rubbed her back. 'Let's get out of here.' She looked up at Amelia who was still facing down the street to where Steven had disappeared. 'Amelia.' Arizona touched her back and she turned around.

'Yeah, let's get out of here.' She agreed, moving to the other side of Jo and ushering all of them to her car.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

 _'_ _She had a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach, like when you're swimming and you want to put your feet down on something solid, but the water's deeper than you think and there's nothing there.' - Julia Gregson_

 _xxXX-XXxx_

The drive home felt like the longest journey in the world. Amelia was constantly looking in the rear view mirror as they drove, worried they might be being followed. Arizona was sitting in the back with Jo, rubbing her arm gently. 'Jo, you're shaking.' Arizona noticed, pulling Jo's jacket tighter around her.

'I'm fine.' She said gently.

'No you're not.' Amelia said, looking back at her briefly.

'I just wasn't expecting to see him, ever again.' Jo told them honestly. 'I thought I had gotten away.' She looked into Arizona's compassionate eyes, she smiled softly. The car started to slow, Amelia eventually easing them to a stop.

'We're here, come on.' She said, getting out of the car. Jo and Arizona followed, with Jo leading them all up to her door. When they got there, she turned to face them.

'Thank you, for tonight, for driving me home.' She said. 'I'm sorry to have been so much trouble.' She said.

'You're never trouble Wilson.' Amelia smiled. 'At least, not often.' Jo laughed a much needed laugh.

'You said Alex was still a the hospital?' Arizona remembered.

'Yeah, he should be home soon though.' Jo assured them, but the look Amelia gave Arizona was anything but assured.

'Okay, so are you going to invite us in or what?' Amelia asked.

'It's late. You guys should get home.' Jo said.

'I live in a room in my sisters house, with another sister, and three children.' Amelia said. 'I need a break.'

'And my child is with her mother, so I'll be going home all alone.' Arizona said sadly. 'Are you going to send me to an empty apartment Wilson?' Jo smiled.

'Of course not Dr Robbins, please wont both of you come in.' She said, opening the door and leading them through.

xxXX-XXxx

They had been talking for over an hour whilst eating left over Chinese food from the fridge. Jo told them a little bit about her father and some of the things he had done. 'I can't even imagine what that was like for you Jo.' Arizona said, putting her chop sticks back in the container of food.

'It was not ideal.' Jo smiled sadly. 'I was actually kind of relieved when I found out he was in prison. He was locked away somewhere and couldn't get out.'

'Do you know why he was released early?' Arizona wondered.

'Some bullshit about over crowding and good behaviour.' Jo said.

'Happens more often than you'd like to think.' Amelia said. 'The men who killed my father, they got out a while ago. The guy who did the shooting served twenty years, the other one was out in eight.'

'How old were you when you're father was killed?' Wilson asked, not really knowing the story.

'I was five and Derek was ten.' She told them. 'I didn't remember much of what happened until Derek told me years later. I just remember being held. Derek kept me quiet, behind the counter, so they wouldn't find us too. He held me so tight I thought I was going to suffocate.'

'I'm sorry.' Jo said, but Amelia shrugged off the tears in her eyes and changed the subject back to Wilson.

'Where was your mother throughout all of this?' Amelia asked.

'Oh, she died giving birth to me.' Jo told them bluntly.

'I'm so sorry.' Amelia said just as they heard a noise from outside. The handle to the front door was rattling. They all stood and turned to the door, Jo's heart beating in her chest. After a few moments the rattling stopped and they heard a knocking, followed by a voice.

'Jo, it' me.' Alex called. 'I forgot my damn keys at the hospital, can you let me in?' They all let out involuntary sighs of relief as Jo walked towards the door. Alex walked in and gave her a quick kiss before seeing the others. 'What's this? Slumber party with the attendings?'

'Alex.' Jo said, locking the door behind them.

'Why's everyone so serious?' He asked, scanning their faces.

'There was an incident after work today.' Arizona said.

'What kind of incident? If it was that kid's dad I swear to God…' Alex fumed.

'No, it wasn't him.' Amelia assured him.

'Then what was it?' Alex wondered, putting his bag down on the bed.

'My dad found me.' Jo told him. The colour drained from Alex's face as he looked at her. He took her shoulders in his hands as his eyes searched her face.

'Are you okay? Did he do anything to you?'

'No, I'm fine. He didn't get near me.' She said, looking to Arizona and Amelia.

'Thank you.' Alex said, turning to them. 'For looking out for her and, you know, being here now.'

'Don't thank me.' Arizona said. 'Amelia was the one standing in front of him.'

'It's nothing.' Amelia said graciously.

'It's not nothing.' Jo said. 'I saw the look on his face Alex. He wanted to hurt her, get her out of the way so that he could get to me.' She looked to the floor. 'I can't have anyone getting hurt because of me.'

'None of this is your fault Jo.' Amelia reminded her. 'He makes his own choices and so do we. I'll stand between you again if I have to.' She assured her. Jo nodded and let out a sigh.

'Thank you, again, but you should really get back to your own beds.' Jo said.

'I'm here now, you guys have done enough.' Alex said.

'Okay, if you're sure.' Amelia took Arizona's arm and they walked to the door.

'Drive her to work in the morning and let me know when you get in. You're still on my service Wilson.' Arizona called as they went.

'Yes ma'am.' Jo smiled. Once they heard the door closed Alex pulled her into a bone crushing hug. He stepped back and looked her over once more.

'Are you sure you're okay?' He asked again.

'A bit shaken up but I'm okay. I'm just glad they were there. I don't know what would have happened if they weren't Alex.'

'I know. But I've got you here, okay?' He assured her.

'I know. You can't be with me all the time though, and he's not going anywhere.' Jo told him.

'Then we make a plan. We can get a restringing order, and you just have to stay with someone at all times. Doesn't have to be me, just anyone.' He kissed her forehead. 'We'll get through this.'

'Yeah.' Jo whispered. 'I hope so.'


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

 _'_ _There are better people in the world, do not let the worst do the worst to you, you deserve the best in life.' - Michael Bassey Johnson._

 _xxXX-XXxx_

'We have to do something.' Amelia said as they were driving back towards Arizona's place.

'Like what?' She asked, watching as the rain began to hit the windscreen.

'I don't know, anything.' Amelia sighed. 'We just have to keep an eye on her.'

'We can do that.' Arizona said, seeing the tense shoulders of her colleague. She put her hand on Amelia's shoulder and felt her flinch. 'Hey.' Arizona smiled as she relaxed into her touch. 'It's all going to be okay.' She assured her.

'You don't know that.' Amelia said. 'You're all sunshine and happiness.' Amelia laughed. 'It doesn't always work out the way you want it to.'

'Do you know why I'm full of sunshine and happiness?' Arizona looked at her as she drove.

'Why?' Amelia asked, turning down Arizona's road.

'Because you have enough darkness for the both of us.' Arizona said, the car pulling to a stop. Amelia looked at her as she put the car in neutral. 'You are, as Meredith likes to put it, a little dark and twisty.'

'I know.' Amelia smiled. 'She told me that once too. That I was her before Derek.'

'She's not wrong.' Arizona said patting her knee. 'But you have an Owen.'

'I do, and I love Owen, but he's kind of just as dark and twisty.'

'Maybe that's why you found each other.' Arizona pointed out. 'And you can come out the other side together.'

'That's a nice thought.' Amelia smiled.

'Sunshine and happiness only over here.' Amelia nodded as the rain came down even harder. 'Are you going to tell Owen about tonight?'

'Yeah, I think he'd want to know. And the more people who know at the hospital, the better we'll be able to look out for Jo.'

'Exactly.' Arizona agreed.

'You should get inside.' Amelia said. 'I'll see you at work tomorrow.'

'Do you want to stay?' Arizona asked. 'I don't like the idea of you going home alone with Jo's dad out there.'

'Thank you for the concern, but I'll be fine. I can take care of myself.' Amelia assured her.

'You don't have to tell me that.' Arizona smiled. 'At least text me when you get in?'

'Of course.' Amelia said. 'Goodnight.'

'Night.' Arizona left the vehicle and Amelia watched her walk up to her door. Once she was inside Amelia started up her car and went on her way.

xxXX-XXxx

Alex was running this fingers through Jo's hair as they laid in bed, listening to the rain pound on the kitchen window. There was a lightening strike which lit up the room, illuminating everything. 'Alex.' Jo whispered. He mumbled a response. 'I'm scared.'

'I know.' He said. 'Me too.' He kissed her head. 'But we've got this under control, and you have people here who care about you. We won't let anything happen.'

'I know you'll try, but what if….' She sat up.

'What if nothing.' Alex followed her movement and set his back against the wall. 'We've got you.' He smiled.

'What if you get hurt because of me?' She asked, looking into his eyes.

'I won't.' He promised her.

'Okay, what about Amelia or Arizona? What if he hurts them?' Jo worried.

'They know what they're doing Jo. And I know Arizona. She's all cheery and perky, but get on her bad side and she'll kick your ass.' He laughed, Jo smiling in response. 'As for Amelia, I don't know that much, but she's tough.'

'Yeah, she told me about her dad, and another patient who…' Jo stopped.

'Who what?' Alex prompted.

'Sorry, it's not my place to tell. But she's been through a lot Alex. I don't want her going through any more.'

'You know who you should talk to about this?' Alex asked. 'Arizona and Amelia.' He smiled. 'Let them make their own decisions okay?'

'Okay. And I will talk to them tomorrow.' Jo told him before they both laid back down.

xxXX-XXxx

Amelia pulled the car to a stop outside of Meredith's house. She turned off the engine and sat there for a moment to compose herself. The rain was pounding down, so loud she could hardly think. Eventually she hauled open the door and stepped out into the rain. Amelia ran up the steps onto the porch and into the cover. After a few moments of rooting through her bag she pulled out her keys and opened the front door, pushing her way into the warmth of home. First she dropped her keys into the bowl on the hall table, removing her jacket right after and hanging it up to dry. She made her way into the living room and started pacing, too wired to sleep. She was in the middle of the room in the dark, just as a brick came crashing through the window.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

 _'_ _They will smile, as they always do when they plan a major attack late in the night.' - Dejan Stojanovic_

 _xxXX-XXxx_

The glass shattered and flew across the living room. Amelia ducked for cover as the brick hit the ground next to her. There was glass in her hair and a small cut on her cheek as she lifted herself from the floor. She ran to the window and watched as a dark car drove away through the rain. She knew exactly who it was. All of a sudden the light came on in the living room and she turned to face her sisters, concerned looks on their faces. 'Amelia!' Meredith said.

'What the hell happened?' Maggie started to walk over to her but Amelia raised her hand and stopped her.

'No, there's glass everywhere, stay there.' She said, coming to them.

'Are you okay?' Meredith asked when she reached them.

'I'm fine.' She assured them, but Maggie raised a hand and touched Amelia's cheek.

'You're bleeding.' She pointed out.

'Just a scratch, I'm okay.' She said, pulling away from her touch.

'Are you just getting home?' Meredith asked.

'Yeah I was at Wilson's and then I dropped Arizona home.' Amelia told them. 'There was an incident at Joe's.'

'Is everyone alright?' Maggie asked.

'Yeah, for the moment.' Amelia said.

'What does that mean?' Meredith asked, staring into her sisters eyes. Amelia sighed.

'Help me cover the window before we freeze to death and I'll explain.' She said, Meredith nodding in agreement.

'I'm going to sweep up this glass.' Maggie said, looking around.

xxXX-XXxx

About twenty minutes later the window was covered with a wooden board and Maggie had swept up all of the glass. 'I'm going to go over it once more in the morning before the kids come down.' She told them.

'Thanks Maggie.' Meredith said, pouring coffee into three cups. 'Now, you need to tell us why a brick was just thrown through our window.' Meredith said, handing Amelia a mug. She nodded and began to explain the events of the night before.

'So you think he followed you home and threw a brick through our window?' Maggie said, wanting clarification.

'Oh, I know it was him.' Amelia assured them. 'You should have seen him today, the guy was ready to fight.'

'I don't like this one bit.' Maggie sighed.

'Neither do I.' Meredith agreed. 'I especially don't like bricks being thrown at where my children live.'

'I know, Mere, I'm going to fix it.'

'How?' Maggie asked. 'This guy obviously doesn't want you involved. He's trying to scare you off.'

'Yeah well, that's not about to happen. I'm going to file a report with the police tomorrow. Tell them who it was and hope they can track him down. Hopefully Jo will get a restraining order and the police will put two and two together. This guy is dangerous.'

'No kidding.' Meredith said, sipping her coffee. Suddenly Amelia remembered;

'Shit! I was supposed to tell Arizona I got home!' She jumped up from her chair and ran to her phone. There were three missed calls and half a dozen messages from Arizona. She quickly dialled her number and called.

'I feel so bad for Jo.' Maggie said, playing with her empty mug.

'I feel bad for Alex too.' Meredith said. 'He has never had a normal girlfriend.'

'What are we going to do?' Maggie asked.

'Nothing, not directly.' She said. 'We trust that Amelia has this under control and we be here if she needs us.' Amelia came back into the room and sat down.

'Okay, Arizona has stopped freaking out. She was ready to drive over here.' Amelia said putting her head in her hands. Meredith put a hand on her shoulder.

'Hey, go get some sleep okay, you're exhausted.'

'That's very true.' Amelia smiled and got up from her seat. 'And I am sorry about this. I know I'm supposed to be a grown up now, I'm trying.'

'You were protecting a friend. Don't apologise.' Maggie smiled. 'We'll see you in the morning.'

'Yeah, goodnight guys.' She said before leaving the room. Meredith looked at Maggie and let out a long breath.

'This should be interesting.' Meredith said, putting her cup in the sink.

xxXX-XXxx

The next morning Amelia walked into the cafeteria and saw Jo, Arizona and Alex all sitting at a table. They saw her as she came in and got worried looks from all of them. She sighed and walked over to them, putting her coffee down and taking a seat. 'Arizona has filled you in, I assume.' She said.

'Yeah, she did.' Jo said, almost angrily. Amelia saw her looking at the cut on her cheek.

'I'm fine.' Amelia assured them.

'That still doesn't change the fact that he followed you home and put a brick through your window.' Arizona pointed out.

'No, it doesn't.' Amelia agreed. 'And I'm filing out a police report later. Jo do you want to come with me and file for a restraining order?'

'Yeah I'll come.' Jo confirmed. 'Just page me when you go.'

'Okay.' Amelia smiled. She took a sip of her coffee.

'You look like crap.' Alex said to her.

'Alex!' Jo scolded.

'What? She does.' Alex shrugged.

'He's right, I didn't get much sleep last night.' Amelia saw Meredith come in. 'And Mere and Maggie know, I had to tell them to explain…'

'It's fine. I understand.' Jo said. 'They have a right to know why their house was attacked.'

'I've been thinking about that too.' Amelia said, looking at Arizona.

'I don't want this to affect my sisters, or the kids.'

'Okay, what do you suggest?' Arizona asked.

'I'd like to move in with you, Arizona, just until all of this is over.' Amelia suggested. 'You can ask Callie to keep Sophia for a while in New York, and I can know everyone is safe.'

'That sounds like a plan to me.' Arizona agreed.

'Are you sure?' Amelia checked.

'Definitely. I don't want Sophia around this anyway so I was going to ask Callie to keep her for a while. She loves New York.' Arizona smiled. 'And I'm happy to have you.'

'Thank's.' Amelia said.

'What about Owen?' Alex asked. 'Won't he feel bad that you don't want to crash with him?'

'Owen lives in a tin trailer in the middle of the woods.' Amelia pointed out. 'If Jo's dad happens to follow me there when Owen isn't home…'

'Right, got it.' Alex said.

'So just come by after the police station, okay, and we can get you settled.' Arizona squeezed Amelia's arm as she got up and left.

'Amelia, I am so sorry about all of this.' Jo said pleadingly. 'It's all my fault.'

'No it's not Wilson.' Amelia said gently. 'The only person I blame, is him. Don't feel bad for having people who care.' With that, she bid them farewell and left to check on her surgeries for the day.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

 _'_ _Any woman who is sure of her own wits, is a match, at any time, for a man who is not sure of his own temper.' - Wilkie Collins._

xxXX-XXxx

Jo walked over to Amelia as she was reading Sarah Miller's chart. 'Hey.' Jo said as she came to her side. 'How do the results look?'

'Hey Wilson, they look good.' Amelia smiled. 'Hopefully another couple of sessions should reduce the infected areas enough and we'll be able to get back in there. We can run the same test tomorrow and go from there.'

'That's great.' She smiled. 'Have you told Mr Miller?'

'Yeah I spoke with him this morning.' Amelia informed her. Wilson was shifting next to her. 'Can I help you with something else Wilson?' Amelia asked. Jo sighed and grabbed her arm, pulling her into an on call room.

'I need to make sure you're really okay.' Jo said, a worried look on her face.

'What makes you think I'm not?' Amelia asked calmly.

'Just that, you're too calm.' Jo said. 'Like none of this phases you.'

'Oh, this phases me Wilson, more than a little.' Amelia confessed. 'But if I had a break down every time something bad or dangerous happened, I would be a mess. I have had too many break downs over the years.'

'So you're okay? Really?' Jo asked again.

'Yes.' Amelia said firmly. 'I am okay.' She smiled, taking Jo's hands. 'As for you, you need to relax.' Amelia said.

'I can't relax.' Jo said. 'Not whilst he's out there and attacking my friends.' She let out a sigh.

'In this hospital, you can relax. He won't get in here.' Amelia smiled. 'Please just trust me on that Jo, he won't find you in here. This is your turf, not his. He has no power here.'

'Yeah, you're right.' Jo nodded, convincing herself. Jo stood breathing slowly for a little while when Amelia's pager went off. She took it from her pocket and saw a 911 from Owen.

'I have to go.' She said to Jo. 'Are we good here?' She asked.

'We're good. Go see Owen.' Jo smiled as Amelia left the room. She slumped down on one of the beds and closed her eyes.

xxXX-XXxx

'Owen, what's going on?' Amelia said as she found him at the nurses station. He looked at her with a hard stare before ushering her into one of the vacant meeting rooms. 'Owen? You paged me 911, I thought someone was dying.' She said angrily. He started pacing the room letting out deep breaths. 'Owen, tell me what's wrong.' She demanded. He came towards her and faced her.

'When were you going to tell me that some guy threw a brick at you last night?' He almost shouted. Amelia realised that she had neglected to tell him anything about what was going on.

'You spoke to Alex?' She queried.

'Yeah I spoke to him and he told me what happened.'

'Owen, I'm sorry.' She ran her hands through her hair. 'I was going to tell you….'

'Really? When?' He asked.

'I meant to, everything just got a little crazy.' She admitted. 'And I forgot.'

'You forgot?' He fumed. 'To tell me, your boyfriend, that a man followed you home and put a brick through your window? Amelia, you could have been killed!'

'Owen, please calm down and let me talk.' She said softly. 'I know you're angry…'

'I'm not angry Amelia.' He said.

'Could have fooled me.' She smiled, but he did not return the gesture.

'I'm not angry, I'm terrified.' He admitted before coming over to her and pulling her into a hug.

'Okay, I know. I'm sorry for not telling you.' Amelia said through his embrace. He pulled away from her and looked into her eyes before moving her head to the side and looking at the cut on her cheek.

'Are you alright?' He asked gently, running his thumb just under the cut.

'I am.' She confirmed. 'It was a little scary when it happened but we know who it was and we're dealing with it.'

'Fine.' He sighed. 'But we're going to sit here and go through everything from the beginning, okay?'

'Okay Owen.' She said as he pulled out a chair for her to sit on. She sat as he did the same and started from the top.

xxXX-XXxx

'Wilson.' Arizona called from inside the NIC-U. 'Come here and help me with this.'

'What do you need Dr Robbins?' She asked.

'I found a low battery light on one of the incubators. Can you go around all of them and make sure they have enough power. Just to be sure.' She smiled.

'Of course.' Jo said, starting with the incubator to her left.

'So you and Amelia are going to the police station later?' Arizona asked.

'Yeah, I want this to be over as quickly as possible.' Jo said.

'I get that.' Arizona nodded, checking a monitor beside her.

'My shift ends in two hours and I'm going to wait for Amelia, she gets off in three.' Jo told her.

'Let me know when you're done okay?' Arizona requested. Jo looks over at her and smiles.

'Of course I will.' Jo agrees.

'And can you tell Amelia that I'll be home when she's finished there so she can come over whenever.'

'I can tell her that.' Jo said, checking the last incubator. 'These are all good.'

'Thanks Wilson.' Arizona said. 'How is Sarah Miller getting on? I haven't been round there since yesterday.'

'She's doing good. The cancer seems to be responding a little. Dr Shepherd wants to give it another day and then we'll check again.'

'Great, that's good news.' Arizona smiled. 'Now get out of here and do something useful.'

'Where do you want me?' Jo asked.

'Anywhere, go find a surgery to watch for a couple of hours. Relax a little.' Arizona smiled.

'You're not the first person to tell me that today.' Jo said, shaking her head and leaving the room. 'I will go and find something to do!'


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

 _'_ _This is what happens when you don't want to visit and confront the past: the past starts visiting and confronting you.' - Bret Easton Ellis_

xxXX-XXxx

Jo and Amelia were walking out of the police station after filing their reports. They made sure the police knew it was the same man and they agreed to review the reports as soon as possible. They would know within forty-eight hours. 'Is that all we can do? Really?' Jo asked as they made their way down the street.

'Unfortunately that's the way the system works. They have to be sure.'

'Be sure of what? We told them he's a psycho.' Jo said, Amelia smiling.

'What else do you want to do Jo?' Amelia asked.

'I don't know. I just want everyone I love to be safe.' She sighed. 'I mean, I have a gun at Alex's but you and Arizona are….' Amelia stopped walking and put her hand on Jo's arm. 'What?' Jo asked, trying to figure out the look on Amelia's face.

'You have a gun?' Amelia whispers, her voice soft.

'Yeah? Is that a problem?' Jo shrugged. 'I've had one since I was living in my car.'

'No, it's fine. That's your choice.' Amelia tried to smile and carry on but Jo stopped her again.

'Please tell me Amelia.' Jo studied her eyes which were avoiding any contact.

'It's stupid really, it's my thing not yours.' She sighed. 'My dad was murdered with a gun, my brother was shot and almost died.' She hugged herself. 'I have a problem with guns.'

'Oh God Amelia, I am so sorry, I wasn't thinking.' Jo apologised but Amelia waved her hands to stop her.

'If a gun helps you feel safe, then that's your right.' Amelia smiled. 'I just don't want one near me okay?'

'Okay.' Jo nodded. 'Let's get your things and go to Arizona's.'

'Good idea, I'm beat.' Amelia said as they started walking towards the car.

They reached the car five minutes later, the parking lot deserted other than a few late night shoppers and workers. Amelia unlocked the car and was about to get in when she saw a figure walking over to them from the other direction behind Jo. It didn't take her long to realise who it was. 'Jo get in the car.' She said firmly.

'I am.' She said as she caught Amelia's expression. 'Why?'

'Just do it now.' She said, walking around to stand beside her. Jo was standing by her open door when she turned around and saw him. 'You need to leave.' Amelia shouted at him before he could reach them.

'It's a public place.' He said strolling casually into the light. He was smiling. 'I see you've been talking to the police Josephine.'

'Still following her then.' Amelia said. 'And thank you for the brick you threw.' She said sarcastically.

'I hope no one was injured.' He said, still smiling.

'No, but there are children in that house so I'm asking you to not do it again.'

'I'm sure I won't need to.' He said, moving closer. 'If my daughter would only talk to me I might not need to do anything else at all.'

'Somehow we don't believe you Steven.' Amelia said, standing in front of Jo she turned her head. 'Get in the car and lock the doors.'

'No, I'm not leaving you out here with him.' Jo said quietly but not taking her eyes off of her father.

'It'll be fine.' Amelia assured her. 'Just get in the car.'

'My daughter is very stubborn…. I'm sorry, I don't know your name?'

'You don't get to know her name.' Jo spoke up.

'That's okay.' He said. 'I'll find out one way or another.' He took another step so that he was only a few feet away.

'Why won't you just leave me alone?' Jo asked, her hand never leaving Amelia's back.

'He can't leave you alone.' Amelia said, causing a shift in Steven's body language. 'He's not wired like the rest of us Jo, he just can't.'

'What's that supposed to mean?' Steven said, looking at her. 'I just want to talk to my child, I love her.'

'No you don't.' Amelia said, almost smiling herself. 'Trust me, I work with brains all day, I study them, and sometimes they are just damaged. You can't control it, can you Steven? The urge to see her, to get to her.' Amelia knew she should stop but she was on a roll.

'Amelia.' Jo said. 'Let's go.' She could see her father getting angrier. She knew the signs.

'You need to leave her alone.' Amelia said sternly. 'Because if you don't, you will end up doing something you regret.'

'I already regret leaving her.' He said through gritted teeth.

'Sure you do Steven.' Amelia said. As she turned she felt herself being grabbed. She heard Jo yelling and then all she felt was pain. Pain from being slammed into the car. Her right side went momentarily numb and then her body hit the ground.

'No! Stop it.' Jo screamed as Steven swiftly kicked Amelia in the ribs. She coughed in pain as Jo pushed him as hard as she could. She kept pushing and pushing him backwards until he was away from Amelia. Eventually he tripped on a curb and fell to the floor. Jo was blinded with rage and began kicking him, once, twice, three times. Until she realised what she was doing and stopped. She looked at him on the floor for a moment, her breathing was heavy. 'Stay away from my friends.' She said in a voice she hardly recognised. She ran back to the car and knelt by Amelia. 'Are you okay?' She said, concern evident in her voice. Her hands hovered above Amelia, not sure where she could touch.

'I'm fine, get me up.' Amelia said, her voice strained. Jo pulled her up and held her arm, steadying her. 'Okay, that hurt.' Amelia said.

'We need to get you to the hospital.' Jo said, helping her into the car.

'No, we don't.' Amelia said as Jo lowered her into her seat.

'Yes, we do.' Jo said assertively. 'I'll call Arizona and let her know we're coming. Hopefully she'll still be there.' Jo was about to close her door when she glanced back over to where her father was laying. He was gone. She slammed the door and started to drive, dialling Arizona's number in the process.

'Hey Wilson, what's up?' Arizona answered after a couple of rings.

'Are you still at the hospital?' Jo asked.

'What's wrong? You sound panicked.'

'Arizona, are you still there?' Jo pleaded.

'Yeah, I was just about to leave.'

'Don't leave. Find an empty exam room and text me which one.' Jo said, looking over to Amelia who was holding her ribs. 'And page Owen and Alex to meet us there.'


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

 _'_ _Courage is the most important of all virtues because without courage, you can't practice any other virtue consistently.' - Maya Angelou_

xxXX-XXxx

'Okay, Arizona is in exam room three.' Jo said, getting out of the car and running around to Amelia's side. She pulled open the door and helped her out.

'Wilson, this is not necessary.' Amelia protested but Jo poked her in the ribs and she let out a small cry. 'What was that for?' She asked.

'This is necessary Amelia, you're ribs could be broken.'

'Even if they are there's nothing we can do about it.' She reminded Jo. 'Just take me home.'

'No, you are getting checked out.' Jo said, helping her through the doors. They were going through the side door to avoid the busy emergency department.

'Fine, but when everything is okay and this was all a waste of time, you can take me home.' Amelia winced as they walked towards exam room three.

'Absolutely, if you're fine we will take you home.' Jo agreed as they pushed through the doors to the exam room. They were met by the worried eyes of Arizona and Alex.

'What the hell happened?' Alex asked as he went over to the other side of Amelia and helped get her onto the exam table.

'What do you think happened?' Jo asked sarcastically. 'My father.'

'After you went to the police station?' Arizona questioned.

'Yeah, he ambushed us in the parking lot.' Jo confirmed. 'Where's Owen?'

'He's in surgery but I told a nurse to send him here when he's done.' Alex told them.

'I'm f….' Amelia started to protest but was cut off.

'I swear to God if you tell me you are fine one more time Amelia!' Jo lent on the edge of the bed.

'Alright.' Arizona said. 'Tell us what we're checking for.'

'He slammed her into the car, right side, and kicked her in the stomach.' Jo said.

'Yeah, the ribs hurt a little.' Amelia confirmed.

'I'm just going to roll up your shirt and have a look okay?' Arizona said. 'Alex can you step outside?'

'Sure.' He agreed, squeezing Jo on the shoulder as he left. Arizona gently rolled up Amelia's top and saw a mess of multi coloured bruises.

'He kicked you, just once?' Arizona questioned.

'Yeah.' Amelia confirmed.

'But he's a big guy, he kicks hard.' Jo confirmed. 'I think we need to take some photos.' She added. 'For the next police report.'

'That's a good idea.' Arizona agreed. 'Is that okay Amelia?'

'We need to get this guy, so we need all the evidence.' She smiled softly. 'Take the pictures Wilson.' She said, lying still as Jo took her phone from her pocket and got several different angles on the bruises.

'Alright, I want to get an x-ray.' Arizona said once Jo was finished. She pushed into Amelia's side. Amelia gritted her teeth and tensed as the pain increased. 'Sorry.'

'It's not too bad.' Amelia lied, and took a long breath. She smiled as the door opened and Owen appeared.

'Amelia?' He said, coming to her side. He kissed her and stroked her hair as his worried eyes looked over the injuries on her body. 'Is she okay?' He looked to Arizona.

'She needs an x-ray, just to make sure nothing is broken. But I would like to get a consult to confirm. You know I only work on babies now.'

'Do you have to?' Amelia asked. 'I promise I'm okay.'

'You are a brain surgeon, you don't know that, and you cannot diagnose yourself.' Arizona pointed out. 'How about we page the head of general surgery?'

'No, not Meredith.' Arizona sighed.

'Why not?' Jo asked.

'Because, I've already been a pain in the ass lately, I don't want to pile on any more.'

'You're her sister.' Owen said. 'She wants to be involved.'

'But she doesn't have to be for a couple of broken ribs, if that.' Amelia pointed out.

'She would want to know.' Jo said. 'If I had a sister, and something like this happened, I would want to know.'

'In that case why don't you page Maggie too!?' Amelia joked.

'You heard the lady.' Owen grinned as Jo left the room.

'Seriously!' Amelia called after her. As she tried to sit up a pain ripped through her side.

'Hey, stay still.' Arizona said, putting a hand on her shoulder. 'I'm going to check when x-ray is free.' She said, leaving Owen and Amelia alone. Owen looked down into her eyes.

'Are you okay?' He asked.

'I am, well I will be.' She smiled. 'Jo saved me you know.'

'She did?'

'She completely hulked out on him Owen, I've never seen that side of her.'

'People do all sorts of things to take care of the people they love.' Owen said, stroking her hair.

Once again the door was thrown open, two very concerned looking sisters on the other side. 'Here we go.' Amelia whispered, rubbing her eyes. Owen kissed her on the head.

'I'll leave you guys.' He walked from the room.

'Amelia.' Meredith walked over to one side of her bed, Maggie to the other.

'Hello sisters.' She said, trying to lighten the situation.

'This is bad, Amy.' Maggie said. 'What did the police say when you told them?'

'This happened after the police. We need to go back and add this on.' She tried to sit up but the pain came once more. 'They said we would know the outcome of our requests in two days.'

'Two days? When something like this happens as soon as you leave the precinct they want you to wait two days?' Maggie exclaimed angrily.

'Yeah, it sucks.' Amelia agreed. Meredith was looking at her with a pained expression. 'What are you thinking Mere?'

'I'm thinking that I really wouldn't be able to survive loosing another sister.'

'You're not going to loose me.' Amelia smiled, taking her hand and then Maggie's.

'Promise me.' Meredith said. 'Promise me, you will never leave us.'

'I won't ever leave Meredith, I promise.' Amelia said sincerely. 'You're stuck with me.'

'Good.' Maggie smiled.

xxXX-XXxx

Alex and Jo were sitting outside when Owen came out. 'Is she okay in there with them?' Jo asked lightheartedly.

'She can handle it.' Owen said. 'I wanted to thank you.'

'What for? Amelia was the one standing up for me, again. Amelia was hurt for me, again.' Jo pointed out. 'You should hate me.'

'I'm not going to hate you for something that isn't your fault.' Owen sat down beside her.

'But she's hurt, really hurt, and…'

'And nothing.' Owen stopped her. 'She told me what you did, how you saved her and got her away from him.' Owen smiled. 'So thank you.'

'Sure.' Jo whispered, Owen puling her into a side hug.

'I'm going to see how Arizona is getting on with the x-ray machine.'

'You're a badass, you know that right?' Alex said, getting a little smile from Jo.

'I was terrified.' She admitted. 'And Amelia is so brave, and selfless, and I just couldn't stand seeing him hurting her.'

'You acted on instinct.' Alex said.

'I lost control.' Jo corrected him. 'I haven't done that since…'

'I know.' Alex said. 'But you did it to protect your friend. Just tell yourself that, alright?'

'Alright.' Jo nodded, leaning in to kiss him as Meredith came out of the exam room.

'How's she doing?' Alex asked.

'She's fine, just waiting on x-ray to open up.' Meredith confirmed. 'She wanted me to tell you two to get lost.' She raised her hands. 'Her words, not mine.'

'Is she sure?' Jo asked.

'It's been a long night.' Meredith said. 'You go home and rest, we can take care of her from here.'

'Okay.' Jo said as they stood up. Before they could make a move Meredith pulled Jo into a hug. Jo was confused and stood motionless for a moment before she returned the gesture. Meredith pulled away and held her at arms length.

'I don't hug often. But I wanted to thank you for saving my sister. You did good Wilson.' Meredith said before turning on her heels and heading back into the exam room.

'What was that?' Jo asked Alex. He was grinning.

'She likes you.' He said, taking her hand and leading her to the exit.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

 _'_ _When we feel weak, we drop our heads on the shoulders of others. Don't get mad when someone does that. Be honoured. For that person trusted you enough to, even if subtly, ask you for help.' - Lori Goodwin_

 _xxXX-XXxx_

Arizona opened the door to her apartment and held it for Owen who was helping Amelia slowly over the threshold. They made it to the couch and he lowered her down onto it gently. 'I'm on call so I should get back to the hospital.' He said, kissing her on the head. 'Are you going to be okay?'

'I'm in good hands.' She said, looking over to Arizona who had already put the kettle on in the kitchen.

'I can see that.' He smiled. He turned to Arizona. 'Make sure you page me if you need me.'

'Don't worry Owen, she'll be fine.' Arizona assured him as he left. As soon as the door is closed Amelia lent back against the sofa and closed her eyes. She opened them a moment later to see Arizona standing over her. 'You can cry you know.' Arizona said.

'I don't want to cry.' Amelia said, letting out a long breath.

'You have had a long night, and you have two fractured ribs. It's okay to feel it.' Arizona assured her as she sat down beside her.

'Not for me it isn't.' Amelia said, fixing her eyes on Arizona's. 'You know what I do when I'm scared, or hurting?'

'What?' Arizona watched her intently.

'I do drugs, and I drink, and then more people end up getting hurt.' Amelia looked away. 'I hurt people.' She said. 'And I really don't want to hurt you.'

'You're not that person any more Amelia.' Arizona pointed out.

'No, but I could be her again.' Amelia said. 'You know when Derek died I walked around with a bag of Oxy in my pocket, waiting to use it.'

'But you didn't.' Arizona said after taking in the information. 'You stopped yourself.'

'Owen stopped me.' Amelia smiled. 'He wouldn't let me slip.'

'That's why you have people.' Arizona said. 'And right now, I am your person.' She moved closer to Amelia. 'So you can do whatever you need to do and I will be here. I won't let you slip. I know you don't want to cry Amelia, but you need to. So please just trust me when I say I am here.' Amelia looked at her with tears glistening in her eyes.

'You're here.' She whispered, before leaning into Arizona and crying. She felt a gently arm around her shoulder, and heard the comforting words of her friend, telling her everything was going to be alright.

xxXX-XXxx

'Jo, pease sit down.' Alex said as he sat watching her pace their living room floor.

'I can't.' She replied, biting her nails in the process. 'I need to figure this out.'

'The police are dealing with it.' Alex told her.

'Not very well, they aren't.' Jo said, frustrated.

'Give them a chance okay, you just reported the attack and sent in the pictures. They will add it to your dad's file and they will do something.' Alex sighed when she continued to pace. He stood up and stopped her by putting his hands on her shoulders. 'Listen.' She looked into his eyes. 'All you can do now is wait, and stay safe.'

'Yeah, and what about Amelia?' Jo asked. 'What if he goes after her again?'

'He won't be able to not now.' Alex assured her.

'Yes he will, Alex, he's like a dog with a bone.' She looked down. 'He's obsessive and controlling. Amelia called him out on it and now he's found a new challenge. First it was me, then it changed every time he got a new girlfriend or whatever, and now he's found someone new.'

'What are you saying?' Alex asked, confused.

'I'm saying, that maybe he's changed his mind about getting to me.'

'Okay, but maybe he's just trying to get under your skin. He's trying to rattle you and catch you off guard.'

'Well, he certainly did that.' Jo laughed nervously.

'At least get some sleep now. Amelia is with Arizona, and I know Hunt will be over there as soon as he's done at the hospital.' Alex said.

'Yeah, you're right.' Jo shook her head. 'I know you're right, I just hate feeling this useless.'

'You're not useless.' Alex assured her.

'If I just talked to him, he might go away.' Jo said.

'You just said he might not want to talk to you any more!' Alex reminded her. 'You're tired, and thinking too much. Go to sleep.' Alex hugged her.

'Okay, I'm going.' She said, slowly pulling out of his grasp and heading to the bed.

xxXX-XXxx

Amelia woke up early after hearing a clanging nose coming from the kitchen. The spare bed in Arizona's house was incredibly comfortable and she didn't want to move, but the noise startled her. Her heart was pounding and she hated the feeling. Amelia pulled the covers from her body and got up slowly, her ribs burning in the process. She let out a long breath as she pulled herself to her feet. Arizona was in the kitchen making breakfast when she came in, pans scattered around her feet on the floor. She saw Amelia standing in the doorway. 'Hey!' She smiled and then looked around. 'I'm so sorry, did I wake you?'

'It's fine.' Amelia said. 'I don't sleep much anyway.' She smiled and made her way to a seat at the kitchen counter. As she sat down she noticed Owen asleep on the couch.

'He's a heavy sleeper huh.' Arizona said, picking the pans up from the floor.

'That he is.' Amelia smiled, looking at him. 'We stayed in his trailer during a thunderstorm once. He didn't move all night, and I was sitting up by the window praying we wouldn't be struck by lightning.' She smiled.

'That does not sound fun.' Arizona said. 'Do you want eggs, or pancakes?'

'She'll have pancakes.' Owen said from the couch. 'And we were perfectly safe in the trailer.' He lifted his head and looked over the couch, grinning.

'Pancakes it is.' Arizona agreed, pouring Owen a cup of coffee. He got up from his position on the couch and taking it gratefully. Arizona switched the news on as she prepared their breakfast, Owen helping to mix the batter.

'What can I do?' Amelia asked attempting to get up.

'You can sit there and not move.' Arizona said, stopping her from getting up.

'I can do something.' Amelia protested.

'You can look pretty.' Owen grinned, kissing her.

'You are not funny.' Amelia smiled, taking a bit out of an apple.

A news report came on the television, catching Arizona's attention. She stopped and turned up the volume. 'Guys look.' She said. They turned to watch as the newsreader began; _'Police are on the look out for this man….. fifty-four year old Steven Renner. A convicted felon who, upon his release from prison, attacked a woman in a parking lot last night….'_ A picture of Steven came up on the screen and Amelia noticeably flinched. Owen filled with rage as he laid eyes upon the man who hurt Amelia.

'That's him.' Owen said, not taking his eyes from the tele.

'It is.' Arizona confirmed. She picked up the phone and dialled Alex.

'Hey, you know what time it is?' Alex answered tiredly.

'I know, but turn on the news, channel five.' Arizona said. Alex sat up and switched on the station, Jo stirring beside him. She sat up quickly when she heard his name.

'Thanks Arizona.' Alex said, hanging up. He saw Jo beside him. 'See, they'll find him.' Alex said.

'Or they'll piss him off.' Jo said, laying back down as the report continued.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

 _'_ _The edge… There is no honest way to explain it because the only people who really know where it is are the ones who have gone over it.' - Hunter S Thompson_

xxXX-XXxx

Arizona walked into the hospital with Jo and Alex coming up quickly behind her. 'How is she?' Jo asked as they fell into step beside her.

'She's okay.' Arizona confirmed. 'She's more shaken up than she'll ever show anyone but physically she's handling it well.'

'How was she when you left?' Alex asked.

'She was asleep when I left. I got paged so I left her a note. Owen is going over there in a few hours.' Arizona told them. she stopped when she noticed how concerned they looked. 'Guys, I promise you she's okay.'

'I know but I'm worried.' Jo admitted.

'Worried about what?' Arizona asked.

'She thinks Amelia has become her dad's new obsession.' Alex clarified. 'After the way she spoke to him in the parking lot.' Arizona stopped and thought for a moment.

'Even if that's true, she's at my place. Your dad wont find her there.'

'Are you sure about that?' Jo asked. 'He followed us home after Joe's that night. He knows where Amelia lives, and she did drop you off first.'

'Oh crap.' Arizona said, worry now coursing through her veins. She took out her phone and called Amelia's cell. Jo and Alex watched her with bated breath as the phone kept ringing. 'She's not answering.' Arizona told them.

'Maybe she's still asleep?' Alex suggested.

'Do we really want to take that chance?' Jo asked.

'I have surgery.' Arizona said. 'It can't wait. And you're on my service Jo.'

'I am, so you could replace me on this one?' Jo looked at her expectantly.

'Okay fine.' Arizona agreed.

'I have four babies in the NICU I need to check on this morning. I think I could be done in an hour, then we can get over there.' He said to Jo.

'No, Alex we can't wait an hour.' Jo said, thinking to herself. 'You go to surgery.' She said to Arizona. 'And you go and check on your babies.' She said to Alex. 'I'll go check on her and then you can come as soon as you can.'

'You can't go on your own Jo.' Alex protested.

'Yes I can.' She confirmed. 'Amelia is on her own now so once I get there we'll be fine.' Alex looked at her skeptically.

'This idea sucks.' He said bluntly.

'Well, it's the best one we have.' Jo said.

'I have to agree with Jo Alex, we can't stop our lives for this guy but we need to make sure Amelia is safe. And Owen will be there soon to.' Arizona said.

'Fine.' Alex grumbled. 'But you call me when you get there. And if you can't get me you call the hospital and make a damn intern find me and tell me.'

'Of course.' Jo said, kissing him on the lips before jogging out of the doors.

xxXX-XXxx

Amelia pulled herself out of bed slowly and saw Arizona's note on the table beside her. _'Gone to the hospital, Owen will be here soon - Arizona.'_ She looked at the clock and saw it was almost eleven in the morning. She didn't realise how tired she was. She found her jeans on the chair across the room and slipped them on, untucking one of Arizona's tops she had borrowed. Her hair was messy from sleep and her eyes were adjusting to the daylight as she made her way towards the living room. Her ribs were still sore, her body aching, but she felt better.

As she got closer to the living room, she could hear the television. The news was on and the story about Steven was repeating. She made her way through the open door and saw someone sitting on the sofa. He was watching the television. Amelia knew who it was immediately and looked to the counter, trying to find her phone. Her heart raced as she thought. She decided to go back into the bedroom but as she stepped backwards the floor creaked beneath her. Steven spun around in the chair and saw her, a smile across his face. Amelia saw her cell phone on the arm of the chair he was sitting in. Steven could see her eyes looking at it. 'Do you need to make a call?' He asked, holding the phone up in front of her. The screen was smashed. 'I think it's broken.'

xxXX-XXxx

As Jo was driving towards Arizona's house she got Amelia's number on the hands free. She sent the call but after a moment she was met with an abrupt beeping noise, followed by; ' _The number you have called, is not available.'_

'Shit.' Jo exclaimed to herself. Her mind was racing, going to the darkest places. She knew she could be overreacting, and that Amelia was probably just asleep, but she could not get rid of the horrible feeling in her stomach. The feeling that something just wasn't right. She knew something bad would happen before all of this was over.

xxXX-XXxx

'What are you doing here?' Amelia asked, still standing in the doorway looking into the eyes of a mad man.

'I knew you would be here, which means so will my daughter at some point.' He said.

'She's not here now.' Amelia informed him.

'I can see that.' He said. 'You look a little pale Amelia.' He stopped and smiled gently to himself. 'Amelia, what a lovely name.' He paused, thinking to himself. 'Why don't you sit down?'

'I think I'll stand.' She replied, moving towards the kitchen counter to give herself something to lean on.

'You know, you've caused a lot of drama for me.' He pointed to his picture on the television. 'All I wanted to do was speak to my daughter.'

'That's a lie and you know it.' Amelia said.

'Excuse me?' He turned his head and stared at her.

'It's a lie, Steven, you never wanted to speak to her. You wanted to find her, and make her pay.' Amelia was getting angrier.

'Make her pay for what?' He asked, almost bewildered.

'Cut the crap.' Amelia laughed. 'You blame her for everything. For your wife dying, for being put in prison.' Amelia took a step towards him. 'You think your life would have been so much better if she were never born.' His eyes narrowed.

'You've got this all figured out haven't you?' He asked, also taking a step forward. She saw this and her courage wavered.

'Yeah, I do.' Amelia swallowed. 'And you need to leave before you do something stupid.'

'I think it's a little too late for that Amelia.' He said, taking another step closer. 'You said it, I want to make Josephine pay.' He took in a big breath and puffed out his chest. 'And since she's not here, as you so rightly pointed out, I guess the best way to do that is to have a little fun with one of her friends.'

Steven lunged forwards before Amelia had the chance to act. He had a hold of her top and used it to swing her around. Her body flew across the room and landed on the coffee table, shattering it, leaving a pile of broken glass and blood underneath her.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

 _'_ _You can run but you can't hide… but I can try. I feel air catch in my lungs and I get a cramp in my side and this pain, this wonderful physical pain that I can place, reminds me that after all I am still alive.' - Jodi Picoult_

xxXX-XXxx

Jo pulled up in front of Arizona's building about twenty minutes later. She looked up at the tall structure before making her way to the door. Arizona had given her the building code and the spare key so she could get in without having to call up. She made it to the third floor, apartment number seven, and put the key in the lock. She pushed into the room and was met with her father. The colour drained from her face as he stood there, twirling a kitchen knife in his hands. 'Come in and close the door Josephine.' He said. Jo stood at the door nervously and looked around the room.

'Where's Amelia?' She asked, trying to keep her voice steady.

'She's here.' Steven told her. 'I'll tell you where if you come inside.' He promised. Jo tentatively stepped into the apartment and closed the door behind her. She heard it click in place and then she put her back to it.

'Where is she?' Jo asked again. Steven nodded his head to his left.

'Kitchen.' He said. Jo immediately forgot the precarious situation she was in and ran to the kitchen. She saw an arm first, motionless on the ground coming from behind the counter. She rounded the cabinets and saw Amelia, barley conscious on the floor. There was blood coming from her head and somewhere else Jo couldn't place. She knelt beside her and put a hand on her back. Amelia's shirt felt damp so Jo pulled her hand away. It was covered with blood. 'Oh God.' Jo whispered as she moved behind Amelia. There was a mass of this cuts over Amelia's back, pooling together in the middle, blood seeping through the material of her top. She looked up to her father, anger overtaking her. 'You son of a bitch!' She yelled.

'Now now Josephine. We don't want to alert the neighbours do we?' He said, slowly pacing around the room.

'Why not?' Jo said through gritted teeth. 'If I scream the cops will be here in no time, and you will go back to jail where you belong.'

'True, very true.' He said calmly. 'But then I would have to use this.' He said, pulling a gun from the waistband of his jeans. Jo's breath hitched in her throat. 'So, you can scream, but then I would have to shoot you.' He came closer to them and looked down at Amelia. 'I'd probably keep her around a bit longer, but the result would be the same.' He smiled. 'And then I would shoot anyone who came through that door.'

'You're a monster.' Jo whispered, a tear falling down her cheek.

'And whose fault is that?' He asked, but it was more rhetorical, as he walked back to the centre of the room. Jo gently pulled her cell out of her pocket. She dialled 911 and slid the phone under the counter. Hopefully their location would be tracked and she could buy them some time for the police to arrive.

Jo suddenly felt movement below her as Amelia began to regain some awareness. She tensed when she felt someone over her. 'It's me.' Jo whispered. 'I'm here.' Amelia relaxed a little but the look on Jo's face didn't help much.

'He's… still here.' She said weakly.

'Yeah, he's still here.' Jo confirmed. She looked down at Amelia. 'You need to be as still as possible okay? You probably have a concussion, and you've lost a lot of blood from cuts on your back.'

'Yeah, I know.' Amelia confirmed as Steven walked over to them again.

'Ah, sleeping beauty is awake.' He smiled. 'I thought I had lost you for good there. Some of my methods are a little too intense for most people.'

'And… you wonder why you're girlfriends kept leaving you.' Amelia smiled back up at him. His smiled faded.

'Get her up Josephine.' He ordered.

'Are you crazy? She can't move.' Jo said.

'Get her up, or I will kill her where she is.' His voice was raising as he pointed the gun at them. Amelia's eyes widened and she clutched onto Jo tightly.

'It's okay.' She whispered. 'Get me up Wilson.' Jo looked down at her and nodded. 'Slowly, though.' Amelia added as Jo put one hand under her side and held her hand with the other. Amelia slowly, and painfully, made it to her knees. She tried to keep her breathing under control but she wasn't fooling Jo.

'You okay?' Jo asked.

'Yeah, well, no, not really.' She laughed. 'But it beats the alternative.' She said, Jo agreeing as she stood up with Amelia at her side.

'There, that wasn't so hard was it?' Steven said. 'Now, get over there.' He pointed to the sofa. 'And sit down.' They moved slowly, Amelia leaning on Jo the entire time as they made their way to the sofa.

xxXX-XXxx

'Hey, Owen!' Arizona called from the nurse's station. He was hurrying down the hallway towards her. He stopped when he was by her side.

'Hey, how was Amelia when you left?' He asked, checking his phone.

'She was okay, she went back to bed.' Arizona told him.

'How did your surgery go?' He asked.

'Very well, the little guy is going to make a full recovery, Alex is just checking on him now actually.'

'Good, I'm glad.' Owen said, distracted by his phone. 'So have you heard from Amelia?'

'No, Owen she was asleep. And Jo went over to check on her earlier.'

'She did?' Owen asked. 'Has she called?' Arizona's face fell and her stomach dropped.

'No, she hasn't.' Arizona confirmed. 'We've all been in surgery.' Owen lifted his phone to his ear.

'Damn it.' He said after a little while. 'No answer.' He looked to Arizona. 'Can you try Wilson?' Arizona nodded and pulled out her cell.

'Straight to voicemail.' She said as they both hurried towards the exit. She called Alex and told him to meet them at her car immediately.


	20. Chapter 20

**I am so sorry about the length of time it's taken me to get this chapter up! I had such a hard time trying to end this story, but this will be the last chapter. I want to thank everyone for reading!**

* * *

 **Chapter 20**

 _'_ _There is strength in every struggle. Struggles create opportunities for you to become stronger, wiser and better. The moment you shift your thinking from "I cannot" to "I must," you will begin to see beyond the pain and draw strength from within. Learn to see each obstacle as a stepping stone and watch your life change significantly." - Kemi Sogunle_

 _xX-Xx_

'Now what?' Jo asked as they were sitting on the couch. She was holding Amelia around the back, trying not to let any of her wounds come into contact with the chair. Amelia was struggling to stay conscious, digging her nails into her leg was the only thing keeping her from passing out.

'Now, I'm deciding what I'm going to do with you.' He said, waving the gun around as he paced the room. Jo watched him as he did so and couldn't believe that this man was a part of her.

'What are the options?' Jo asked, trying to keep the conversation going calmly.

'I could just shoot you both, make my get away.' He suggested. 'But that wouldn't be much fun now would it?

'Is there a way we both get out of this alive?' Jo asked.

'Oh, you'll be alive for a while yet.' He stopped and faced her. 'I want you to go through as much pain as your friend has, more so even.'

'Why?' Jo asked.

'We know why.' Amelia whispered, looking to him. 'Don't we Steven.' He stopped and looked at her.

'We had a nice conversation didn't we Amelia?' He smiled, looking next to his daughter.

'I blame you for everything that's happened in my life, Josephine.' He admitted. Jo looked at him sternly. 'I blame you for your mother dying, which set off something inside me.'

'You're just a pathetic human being.' Jo said quietly. 'You need to blame me because you can't accept responsibility for your own actions.'

'No, it's not my fault.' He said, louder and agitated. 'It's yours!' Jo shook her head.

'Fine, if it's her fault.' Amelia said weakly. 'What happens when you kill her, and there's no one else left to blame?' He squinted his eyes at her. 'Huh, Steven, who are you going to blame then?' He stood still and silent as she continued. 'You will be the only one left, the only one who can be blamed.'

'But it's not my fault.' He said again.

'if you really believe that something you can't control is making you do these things, come to the hospital with me and let me run some tests.' Amelia suggested.

'Amelia, no.' Jo whispered to her.

'I can run tests on your brain and see what's going on.' She confirmed.

'What if you don't find anything?' He asked, almost like a sad child.

'Let's just cross that bridge when we come to it.' Amelia tried to smile but her head dropped and pain seared through her back. Jo held her as tightly as she dared and looked to her father.

'We need to get Amelia to the hospital too, she won't be able to help you if she's dead.' Jo pointed out.

'No, no I can't do this.' Steven said, rubbing his head with his free hand. 'It's all wrong, everything has gone wrong and it's too late.' He was becoming more and more hysterical.

'Fine, don't come to the hospital, but just please let me get Amelia there.' Jo pleaded. 'Dad, please!'

'No.' He said firmly. He stepped towards them and held the gun out too them.

Arizona, Alex and Owen pulled up in front of the building and got out of the car. They made their way quickly up the stairs and walked quietly along the hall to Arizona's apartment. As they got closer they could hear voices coming from inside Owen looked back to the others and told them to be quiet, and motioned for Arizona to give him her key. She did so and then he said to her; 'I need you to stay out here.'

'Owen…' She began but she was cut off.

'No buts, please just let Alex and I go in. Stay out here and call the police.' Alex looked at him and nodded.

'Okay.' Arizona agreed. She moved backwards down the hall away from the door and took her phone from her pocket. The last thing they heard before entering the apartment was Arizona talking to a dispatcher.

As Owen entered the apartment the first thing he noticed was Steven. His back was to him and he had a gun in his hand. Next his eyes fell on Amelia and Jo. His heart broke at the sight of his girlfriend, barley conscious, on the couch. He could feel Alex at his back as then entered further. Jo looked away from her father when she saw their movements in the corner of her eyes. She inhaled hopefully as they encroached further. Owen motioned for her to be quiet and her eyes confirmed she understood.

It all happened so quickly. One moment Steven was waving a gun in her face, and the next thing Jo knew, he was on the ground. Owen had tacked him from behind before he had the chance to figure out they were in the room. Owen had made sure to knock the gun from his hand and it flew under the couch somewhere. Alex helped, putting pressure on Steven's legs, and together they stopped him moving. 'Get off of me!' He was yelling over and over, but they did not let up. Instead, Alex turned his attention to Jo.  
'Are you okay?' He asked.  
'I'm fine, but Amelia needs to get to the hospital.' She told them. Owen's eyes shot up and found Amelia's.  
'Hey.' He said gently.  
'Owen.' She whispered.  
'Yeah, we're here.' He smiled sadly.  
'I'm getting blood all over Arizona's couch.' She said just as Arizona walked through the door.  
'Oh God.' She said, coming over to them quickly.  
'Arizona, I'm sorry about your couch.' Amelia said, taking Arizona's arm as she sat down beside her.  
'I don't care about the couch sweetie.' She brushed the hair from Amelia's face before looking to Jo. 'She's sweating, and cold, her pupils are enlarged.'  
'She's going into shock.' Alex said. 'How long until the ambulance gets here?' He questioned as Steven tried to break free of their grasp.  
'Soon.' Arizona said. And right on cue sirens began to blare from outside. Amelia's head fell forward and her arms became heavy. Jo lifted her back up but she had passed out.  
'Amelia?' Jo said, the fear evident in her voice. 'Wake up.' She said, shaking her gently.  
'It's no use, she's lost too much blood.' Arizona said, looking at the back of Amelia's shirt.  
'You'll never be free of me Josephine!' Steven yelled. 'I promise I'll find you, and kill you just like your friend.'  
'Shut up!' Jo shouted back. 'She's not dead, and you're going back to jail.'  
'We'll see about that.' He smiled as the police burst into the room.  
'We need the paramedics.' Owen told them. 'On the couch.' He directed as they ran through the door. Arizona and Jo stepped aside as they placed Amelia down on the stretcher.  
'Her pulse is weak but she's stable.' One of the paramedics said after a few moments. 'We'll take her in now.'  
'I'm coming with you.' Jo said, standing up and looking to Alex.  
'Go, we'll meet you there once we're done here.' He assured her. They wheeled Amelia towards the ambulance with Jo by her side. It was finally over.


End file.
